Live to rise
by AirmidM
Summary: When Ginny Weasley is faced with a startling set of circumstances, she does what she has to in order to be happy and safe. She has no idea where life will take her or what joy and heartbreak she will endure along the way. Ginny/Blaise and hints of other possible ships. A series of long one shots and ficlets in celebration of Ginny's birthday.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is canon complaint through _most_ of Deathly Hallows. I couldn't help but run with the idea that we really had no idea what was going on at Hogwarts, only second and third-hand information. There is a direct Princess Bride quote. First in a series of six total, three long one shots and three ficlets. In celebration of Ginny's birthday, you will get one 'chapter' per day ending on Ginny's birthday. Ginny/Blaise and hints of other possible ships.

**Disclaimer:** None of it is mine. The title is from Everlast's 'What it's like' and belongs to them. JKR owns the HP world; I just play in her sandbox. Also, The Princess Bride is not mine.

**What it's like to have to choose**

Ginny Weasley never thought she would find herself in this position, condition, whatever it was, she never fathomed being here. But, she was. Pomfrey was staring at her incredulously. "I am not telling and nothing you say will change that. I came to you because I want to be healthy, but you are bound by confidentiality. I checked, just so you don't think that one oversight means that I am some brainless idiot."

"What are your plans?" Pomfrey still looked quite disturbed and disappointed, but at least she had stopped pressing Ginny for the name of the boy who had helped her get into this condition.

"I had planned on using concealing charms as I have been the last couple of months and then contacting the twins. I think they would help me get away and hide. I refuse to give up my child," she added forcefully, laying a hand over her stomach.

"To keep you safe," Pomfrey began, gentler this time, "I must talk to the Headmaster. With the…punishments… being handed out, we cannot risk you or your babies."

Ginny's eyes widened. "There are two of them?" At Pomfrey's nod, she muttered, "fertile bastard was he, figures." She sighed heavily. "I know that Professor Dumbledore swore that Snape was loyal to him. If I can have some sort of proof of that, I will allow you to tell him."

"Wait here, Miss Weasley." Pomfrey left the room, coming back a few minutes later. "Come with me, we are to go to the Headmaster's office."

Warily, Ginny stood cautiously. At almost six months gone, she was feeling the major changes her body was going through, though twins would explain why it was more pronounced than she thought it should be. She had managed to sneak away during the summer, just once, and gone to St Mungo's. They had given her and the baby a clean bill of health and told her what to do and not to do. It had been all she could manage. There was no way her mother, father, or brothers would ever know about this. At least, not until she was of age and could keep them from taking her babies. It didn't matter the manner of their conception, what mattered to Ginny was that she already loved them.

She and Pomfrey made their way through the empty halls since Ginny had waited until most everyone was hiding from the crazy Carrows to go to Pomfrey. Once they arrived at the Headmaster's office, Snape ushered them into a small side chamber. Ginny sat in a comfortable chair with a sigh, noting that there were no portraits or even mirrors in this room. Good, was all she could think, it is more secure.

"Miss Weasley," Snape began his face the picture of disbelief. "I never-"

She cut him off, feeling testier and testier the longer she was pregnant. "You never thought you would see me in this condition at my age. Me either, sir. I am though and there is no changing it. I am told you are trustworthy. I will say this; my children are at great risk should anyone other than myself find out who their father is. I will not, and I do mean that, reveal his name. Ever. He neither needs nor deserves to know that they exist."

Snape all but collapsed into his chair. "I have asked Kingsley Shacklebolt to join us, Miss Weasley. I do hope you find him trustworthy enough to assist us in keeping you and… your children safe."

"If he tells even one member of my family, I will run so fast and so far that no one will ever find me." She had her wand in one hand and the other lay protectively over her babies. "They would take my babies and I will not have that."

Snape sighed, shaking his head and muttering unintelligibly. "We will swear an oath of protection, Miss Weasley. You must trust that the plans we have quickly formed are the most suitable for this situation, even if you should not like who is involved."

She didn't like the sound of that, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "Just who else have you involved?"

"Me."

All but gaping, she turned to see Blaise Zabini standing in the doorway. "Zabini? Why the seven hells would you help?"

The Head Boy rolled his brown eyes and flipped his long curly brown hair over his shoulder before sauntering into the room. "Get one over on that self-righteous family of yours and that insane so-called Dark Lord all at the same time… you should be asking why Mother and I didn't jump to volunteer instead of being asked by her current beau."

"Have a seat, Zabini," Snape said sounding exasperated. "Your mother and Kingsley will be along shortly. First, we must discuss how you will keep Miss Weasley from the punishments that the Carrows are handing out."

Zabini ignored Snape's request that he sit, coming to stand behind her chair instead. "Easy. Weasley here and I are dating, which means if anyone touches her they bring Mother's wrath and mine down on their idiotic heads. No one will."

Ginny scoffed. "Really? I am supposed to believe that you are jumping to help a blood traitor, Gryffindor, and ex-girlfriend of Harry Potter?"

Zabini glanced down at her, looking pointedly at her baby bump which hadn't been under the concealing charm since Pomfrey's exam. "Unless there are about four kids in there, Potter couldn't be responsible. That in of itself makes me applaud you, no matter who you had a grand old time with."

"Zabini," Snape snarled.

Ginny laughed, she just couldn't help it. "No, only two and let's keep that 'Potter couldn't be responsible' between ourselves, eh?"

Zabini pulled a chair over and sat next to her, his brown eyes wide. "Are you telling me that you want to promote the idea that they are Potter's spawn?"

"No," she said blithely, "because no one will know I am…spawning… as you so eloquently put it. If they are Harry's I won't tell you and I won't tell you if they aren't either. That is a secret that I alone hold and always will."

She thought she saw a bit of respect in his eyes, but a moment later Marguerite Zabini and Kingsley stepped out of the Floo. Much to her surprise, Marguerite hurried over and laid a hand on her shoulder. "You are in safe hands, you and those babies of yours, Ginevra. Trust me, mother to mother?"

Ginny nodded slowly. What else was she supposed to do? Though, the scariest woman in the whole of Britain was going to look after her and her babies, really why not trust her. "I do want to."

Marguerite crouched down, taking Ginny's hand in hers. "I swear the ancient oath of protection for you, Ginevra Weasley, and your unborn children. I will do all in my power to keep you safe, no matter the cost except the life of my own son. Do you accept my oath?"

It took a few minutes for Ginny to work through her shock and answer, "Yes, I accept your oath."

"Good." Marguerite stood and turned to the other three adults. "She will stay with Blaise in his rooms, have classes with him, and come to Valhalla as soon as possible."

"My family," Ginny said softly, "they would yank me out of here the moment they heard even a whisper that I was living …outside the Tower."

"Kingsley," Marguerite said flatly, "You will take the same oath I did, as will Severus and Poppy. We will construct a story that Molly Weasley will believe. Am I clear?"

Ginny leaned over to whisper, "She's like a general."

Zabini chuckled and whispered back, "Oh she is just getting started."

Ginny sat back, only half listening after the oaths were taken and the adults discussed the finer details of the plan. She was nice and warm and began to drift off. She was gently shaken awake. "Wha?"

Zabini laughed lightly. "Come on, Ginevra, we should get back to my rooms and you need to cast that charm before we do."

She pushed herself out of the chair and reached for her wand, casting the concealing charm. It was then that she realised that she, Zabini, and Snape were alone in the little room. "Gods, how long was I asleep?"

"About two hours, Miss Weasley," Snape replied with a shrug. "Poppy said to let you sleep and I believe Marguerite would have hexed the one of us stupid enough to not do so. You are to see Poppy every week for a check-up. Go to class unless you are too tired and for god's sake, do not get mouthy with the more insane members of staff. Zabini here can only protect you so far, am I clear?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, crystal. Lead the way, Zabini."

"You're going to have to use my given name, Ginevra," the brunette said with a smirk. "Otherwise no one will believe that we're seeing one another."

"Fine, Blaise," she said blandly. "Lead the way."

-ii—

Ginny groaned, not even attempting to move. It was horrible trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in and her back was killing her. Reaching around, she tried to rub the most painful spot, but wasn't able to. Damn it all. In the two months since the whole madcap plan began, she and Blaise had come to an accord. He didn't push her short temper and they learned about one another. It was, she had to admit even if only in the privacy of her own mind, nice to have him about. When she'd called him a poser, she hadn't known just how accurate the description was even if it was in a totally different way than she meant it at the time. He wasn't a total bastard after all. In fact, she was beginning to think that Marguerite deserved some sort of amazing gift for raising him so well. Their cover story was holding since even the Carrows weren't insane enough to go up against Marguerite or her son.

"You awake enough to bother with class or sleeping in?"

She glanced over at the doorway and sighed, feeling near tears and hating that fact. Her emotions were all over the place and some days she felt sorry for Blaise having to deal with her. "My back hurts," she whinged.

He sighed, crossing the room and sitting down, reaching over to press on her lower back. "You know, you can tell me who is responsible for this. If he's inside these walls I can hex him without anyone knowing it was me."

She laughed, not only at his words, but in relief as the pain in her back subsided. "Not a chance, Blaise, and you know it. I would tell you, but seriously, why does it matter?"

He frowned, still rubbing her back. "Because, he should bear some responsibility for all of this."

She glared, grabbing his arm and manoeuvring herself upright. "No. Right or wrong, I don't ever want him to know. Please, for me, as a friend, just imagine that I got this way all on my own."

Blaise shrugged. "I left breakfast out on the table for you. I can stay in if you want?"

She smiled, patting his cheek which had him glaring half-heartedly. "No, no, Mr Head Boy. Go to class and leave everyone thinking that you left your girlfriend passed out from shagging like bunnies all night long."

He laughed, getting to his feet. "You know, whoever he was, he is an absolute moron."

Leaning back against the virtual mountain of pillows, Ginny shot him a puzzled look. "Whatever do you mean?"

He leaned against the poster of the bed. "You're here, protecting his sorry arse, for one. For two, you aren't stupid, Gin, we both know that. For three, we've become friends as unfathomable as many will find it and I loathe seeing my friend in pain. I have only one, you know."

She rubbed her stomach where one of the twins was attempting to kick his or her way out, or so it felt like. "You're the only friend I have left, Blaise, so I know the feeling. But, I am going to get two beautiful babies out of this whole deal and to me, that is enough. Go on to class before Alecto tries to hex you again."

"I'd like to see that bint try it," he called over his shoulder as he left. "Eat and get sleep, all right?"

"Yes, Daddy," she called in reply, teasing him.

His laughter filtered through the rooms as he gathered his school supplies. With a sigh, she pushed herself to the edge of the bed and stood. Her lessons were sent on Snape's orders, though the professors didn't dare question him on it. She was huge and there was no way she could fit behind most of the desks these days. So, she stayed in the comfort of Blaise's rooms and practiced the practical portions with him in the evenings. Well, except for potions. Snape, Marguerite, and Blaise had all been adamant that she needn't worry about potions until after the babies were born. "It's like having three or four mothers clucking around," she muttered, feeling irritable.

Her assignments weren't holding her interest, so she pulled over the name book Marguerite had brought by the last time she had secretly visited them. No matter how much she wanted to keep the babies' father a secret, not wanting to risk them in any way and being at war they were very much at risk, she still wanted to hide a clue in their names, though she had readily agreed that they would have the Zabini last name. As for whatever cover story Marguerite had planned, she didn't care one bit. Not if it meant her babies were safe.

-ii—

Blaise laughed, holding out his hands to pull Ginny to her feet. "We should go now; you look like you could pop any day."

She tossed the quill she had been using at his head and he ducked with the ease of long practice. Testier by the day was Ginny and he'd become quite good at either placating her with food or ducking and running when that option didn't work. "The train leaves in three days, B. I don't see why we should go any sooner."

"Because," Snape said as he stepped through the portrait. "There are rumours of an attack of the train. You two will pack and portkey to Valhalla tonight."

Ginny groaned as Blaise pulled her to her feet. "Portkey? Can I do that safely?"

Snape threw his hands up. "Do you think, Ginevra, that I would be telling you to do so if it would put you three at risk? I do want to survive this war after all."

Blaise chuckled, waving his wand to bring their trunks out and again to get them packed. His mother had showered Ginny with gifts over the past few months and as he watched the flow of clothing that folded itself before dropping into the trunks, he couldn't help but grin. He genuinely liked the pretty redhead and his reasons for being so willing to help were as much a secret as hers were in regards to the babies' father. But, no matter how much he liked her, he wasn't going back out there whilst she was this testy. Last week, he'd said something offhand about being adorable pregnant and had been hexed painfully for it.

Once the trunks were packed, he did one last sweep of the room to make sure he'd not missed anything. Ginny's very testy, "B, get your arse moving," made him cringe. Really, the woman was even more dangerous with a wand these days than she ever had been before. Maybe it made him a sick and twisted bastard, but he was enjoying her this way- so long as she was hexing everyone else.

-ii—

"Oh for fucks sake!" Ginny screeched, gripping the side of her stomach with one hand and reaching out for the bannister with the other. She wasn't one to overly curse normally, but she had found that the more pregnant she was, the more creative her word usage had become. Damn, but that had hurt.

Marguerite rushed down the stairs and wrapped an arm around her. "Well, it looks like your babies are knocking to get out, darling."

Ginny tried to laugh, she really did. But, she winced instead as another contraction began. "Heh, funny. At least I had five days to figure out my way around Valhalla before they decided to join us."

"Come on, darling girl, let's get you changed and ready for their arrival. What names did you decide on?"

She knew that Marguerite was trying to distract her and appreciated it. "Ahh, no, sorry; not telling until they get here and are properly named."

Blaise jogged down the stairs, picking her up despite her glare. "I'm carrying you, don't bother complaining."

"I'm as big as a house! I'll break your back!"

Marguerite laughed. "I will Floo the mid-witch and Healer. Walk a bit once you are changed, darling. Lean on Blaise if you need to, but the walking will help."

She gave up, laying her head on Blaise's shoulder. "You two just have to get your way, don't you?"

He grinned cheekily as he carried her up to her rooms. "You aren't just figuring that out are you?"

She winced, gripping his shirt and trying to breathe through the contraction. "No, no, figured it out months ago, but enjoy complaining about it."

"Stubborn," he teased setting her down next to her closet. "Now, what am I getting you to wear?"

"I can get it myself," she protested.

He turned his head and glared his most heated glare. "No, you are not. I will get it and turn my back whilst you change. No arguments will be heard, Gin."

"The green sleep shirt I stole from you," she muttered, trying to work up a pout.

He chuckled as he searched, bringing it out to her. A man of his word, he turned his back whilst she changed which actually took longer than necessary. Finally, she buttoned it up; thankful it still reached her knees courtesy of a brilliant tailoring charm Marguerite used on it the day she found Ginny crying that it didn't fit anymore. "You done?"

"Yes." She took a step and winced, grabbing his arm. "Damn it all, they want out now."

Wrapping his arm around her, Blaise helped her walk across the room and back. "If they are anything like their mother, it will be very interesting around here."

"You know," she said as they continued walking the room, stopping so she could lay her head on his chest and ride out each contraction, "it is about to get very gory and gross in here, you sure you want to stay?"

"Hey," he said, pouting heavily. "Remember when you woke me with the nightmare and I promised to stay with you through this?"

She nodded.

"Do I lie to you?"

She shook her head.

"So, I guess that means I stay." He winked and got her walking again. "I am hoping you start cussing the one you refuse to name, just so I can see if I am anywhere close with my guess."

She swatted his arm playfully. "I'm sneakier than that."

"Yes, yes you are."

-ii—

She leaned back against Blaise, resting between contractions and squeezed Marguerite's hand. "You get some sort of prize; something shiny and expensive."

Marguerite laughed. "Whatever for? If anyone deserves a prize, it is you, darling girl."

She raised her other hand, which was gripping Blaise's. "For raising this one properly."

Blaise chuckled. "Lauding me are you, Gin?"

"Damn right," she muttered. "You're going above and beyond best mate duties here, B."

The mid-witch chuckled. "You three are the oddest and yet best and most entertaining bunch I've ever had the joy of attending to. Now, one more push and baby one will be here. I see a full head of curly hair."

Ginny leaned up, silently thanking Blaise and pushed with everything she had as the next contraction clamped down on her. She was so tired and yet so close.

A wail filled the room and she laughed and cried, leaning back against Blaise.

"It's a girl," the mid-witch said, laying the baby on the blanket Marguerite hurried to spread on Ginny's chest. "Take a moment to greet your baby and we'll get her sibling out here with us."

"Look at you," Ginny crooned, cradling her baby girl close. "Aren't you gorgeous."

Blaise peeked over her shoulder. "Of course, she looks eerily like her mum. So, what is her name?"

Marguerite took the baby and wrapped the blanket around her snugly. "None of that, Mr Impatience. We'll know soon."

"You ready?" the mid-witch said, bringing everyone's attention back to her.

Ginny nodded. "Then I want to sleep."

Blaise laughed, wrapping his arms around her. "So, are we betting on boy or girl?"

Ginny shook her head, muttering, "Boy," before pushing again and again. Finally, she slumped against Blaise with her son held tightly against her chest. "See, I told you."

"One of each," Marguerite said happily, still cradling Ginny's daughter. "They will call me Grand, because I am very grand and not about to be called Grandmother."

Ginny laughed weakly. "If you are ready to get the naming done, I will tell you the names I picked out."

Marguerite waved over Kingsley and Severus who had been relegated to the other room for the labour. "We are indeed."

"Well," she said, reluctantly handing over her son, "I do hope you and Blaise approve."

"Go on," Blaise said, kissing her brow, "I am all but dying of curiosity."

"Margot Mira Zabini and Damon Tyl Zabini."

"Gin?" Blaise asked cautiously.

"We'll name them and clean them up," Marguerite said, leaning over to kiss Ginny's cheek. "I am honoured that you would name your daughter after me."

Ginny waited until she and Blaise were alone. "Not a word, B, please."

"Does this mean I can't hunt him down and hex his sorry arse?"

"Yes. Can I impose on you a bit more? I want a shower."

He sighed, helping her up. "I won't mention it again; I just want you to know that if you want to talk, I'm here."

Leaning on him, they made their way slowly to the en suite. "I know and you know that I adore you for all of this. I just don't want to think about _him _all right?"

He turned on the shower with one hand, holding her up with the other. "For all the world will know, they are Zabini's. I want you to know that I don't regret that in the least."

Ginny kissed his cheek. "You deserve some sort of prize too."

He shook his head. "Just get in the shower, I will bring you clothes and leave them here on the counter. The elves are already changing the bed sheets. Call if you need me."

When the door closed, she dropped the sleep shirt, wondering if even the elves had enough spells to get it clean as she stepped into the shower and laid her head on the wall. "I'm a mum," she whispered disbelievingly.

-ii—

Blaise had, much to his mother's amusement, refused to leave Ginny and the babies. To his way of thinking, she was already dead tired and leaving her alone wasn't something he was willing to do. When one of the babies began fussing, he got up and went over to the bassinets. Smiling, he picked up Margot. "Hello, beautiful."

Moving over to sit on the edge of the bed, he was amazed at how much the tiny baby looked like Ginny from the top of her curly red head down to the tips of her toes. He wasn't a romantic or a pansy, but something about seeing Ginny through the last bit of pregnancy and dear gods childbirth had changed something about him. Rocking Margot like his mother had shown him to do; he shifted and leaned against the headboard. Ginny had been in labour for over twenty hours so any extra sleep she could get, he was willing to make sure she got it.

"You two make quite the picture," Ginny whispered sleepily. "Is she hungry?"

He shrugged lightly. "She was fussing and I wanted to let you sleep."

Blinking, she sat up and leaned on the pillows. "You really are amazing, you know that?"

"Why?" he said, mentally cussing himself out for saying it aloud. He passed Margot to her and got back up when Damon started crying.

"You, Mr I hate everyone, stepped up and helped me when you really had no reason to do so. You were amazing and didn't throttle me when I was a total cow for months. Then," she said flipping a small blanket over her shoulder so she could feed Margot, "you stayed with me every moment whilst I gave birth."

He rolled his eyes, sitting back down beside her with Damon on his shoulder. "Uh huh, because getting one over on everyone and helping out someone in a bad situation means I have to hand over my haughty bastard card, does it?"

She chuckled. "No, because you still are one. Not that I mind it. I just keep thinking this is all some sort of weird dream that I will wake up from."

"Not a nightmare?" he inquired, his brow lifting.

"Nope, I have an amazing best mate, two beautiful children, and if your mother has her way we will never want for anything. I should complain about that, I suppose. But, at this point why? What use would it do to go out and try to make it on my own when you and Marguerite welcomed us?"

"Bite your tongue," he said quickly, wide-eyed and wary. "No complaining, none at all."

She shifted Margot to her shoulder and patted her tiny back. "See, this is the Blaise Zabini the world never sees."

"The world won't either, I enjoy being feared."

"Trade me babies, Blaise. I promise not to tell anyone that you can be kind and loving."

He glared, though there was no heat in it as he handed over Damon and took Margot. "I refuse to change nappies."

Ginny tipped her head back and laughed. "Ahh, there he is."

Blaise rolled his eyes, handing the baby over to the nanny elf standing by the bed. "What? This elf is specifically trained to change nappies. I think she may cry if you attempt to do her job for her… or bang her head on the wall."

Horrified, Ginny shook her head. "Fine, only that then. I don't want them to grow up thinking an elf is their mum."

Satisfied that he'd won, Blaise moved down so he was lying with his head propped up on the pillows. "You have the most comfortable bed in the house, you know. I'm jealous."

Ginny looked down at him and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Blaise, you can stay."

He grinned cheekily and took Margot back from the elf, laying her on his bare chest on her stomach. "Good, because we're too comfortable to move now."

Ginny snickered, shaking her head as she handed over the baby to be changed. "You are, are you? Did Margot tell you that?"

"Sure," he said sleepily. "She whispered that she likes being held much better than that silly bassinet. I bet if you ask Damon he will say the same."

She took her son back and decided to try it out. The mid-witch had said that they may sleep longer if they could hear a heartbeat as they did when she was carrying them. If it meant more sleep, Ginny was willing give it a go.

-ii—

"I want to go to wherever the final battle is and fight."

Marguerite cradled two month old Margot in her arms, glaring across the table to where Ginny was looking quite adamant and Blaise was holding Damon. He didn't look pleased by the conversation either, which was good. Perhaps they could talk Ginny out of this crazy train of thought. "Why would you want to risk yourself like that?"

"Because, I want a world not ruled by that monster for my babies to grow up in."

Blaise ran a hand over Damon's red curls and glared. "A world in which their mother survives is better, Gin!"

"But, I will have to go back, even for a week. I have to convince my family that I am happily gone. My birthday isn't until August 11th and they can cause problems before then," Ginny protested. "I can't risk the babies."

"So," Blaise all but snarled, handing Damon over to Ginny when he started fussing. He waited until Ginny had covered herself and Damon with the nursing shawl before going on. "Let them think they are mine and then we shall see if they are so adamant about taking them or you away."

Oh dear, oh dear, Marguerite thought, more than a bit amused. So that is the way of things. "They could try to get you into trouble, dearest."

He scoffed. "I hadn't hit my majority when Gin got pregnant, so they can sure try. We'll make them pay and pay for trying though."

Chuckling, Marguerite turned her attention to Ginny. "Well, we have a cover story at the ready, but if you want to go that route, you can. It is up to you, dear one."

"I want to fight. I am a capable fighter," she protested.

"I didn't say that you weren't," Blaise replied angrily. "I just would rather you be here, raising your babies and not six feet under in some cemetery for war heroes!"

Marguerite swore she saw something in Ginny's expression before the redhead nodded, looking a bit defeated. "Fine, but it will be imperative that we, that means you too, B, don't leave the grounds until at least the 12th of August. If I can't fight in this war, then I'll not risk you landing in Azkaban or whatever alternative they set up because you are being stubborn."

My poor baby, she thought, watching the incredulous look forming on her son's face. She wondered how long it would be before Ginny clued in to what she and Kingsley saw every day. Those babies may not have been Zabini's except in name only to start with, but if the look on her son's face was any indication, that was about to change. She couldn't wait to watch this particular play unfold.

-ii—

"Up you go," Ginny said, helping Damon shakily to his feet.

"Mamamamama," he babbled, grinning brightly.

"You're such a big boy; Mummy loves you so very much."

"Look who isn't to be outdone," Blaise said from across the playroom where he was helping Margot stand as well.

"Dadada," Margot sang happily.

Ginny would have said something, if not for the look on Blaise's face. In the nine months or so since the twins were born, she had slowly but steadily fallen for him. Not that she was going to admit it, but if the look on his face was any indication, she may not be the only one keeping secrets.

"Well, well, what is this?"

Ginny turned, pulling Damon into her arms at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. "Nott?"

"Theo, what are you doing here?" Blaise asked, getting to his feet and cradling Margot to his chest.

"Marguerite summoned me; she said that someone here needed a bit of tutoring in potions. I presume that would be Miss Weasley here."

"You're my tutor?" Ginny sputtered, absentmindedly taking the hand Blaise held out and let him help her up. "Did you take an oath?"

"Secrecy, protection, and there was mention of vital body parts going missing should I break either," Nott said with a wry smile. "Oh my," he added, taking a good look at Damon.

"Not a word." Blaise handed Margot to her and ushered Nott out. "I'll explain the rules, darling."

"Thanks," she called, sitting down and holding her babies close. She knew, damn it all, she just knew that Nott had seen what they had hoped no one would. Trying not to panic, she let the squirming babies down so they could crawl over to the blocks. He had taken the oaths and that meant he wouldn't be telling. Right?

-ii—

"You know, it is October," Theo said idly, passing the tray of food down to Blaise.

Blaise shrugged. "What of it?"

"Well, we all know that the Weasley's are having a public fit over Ginny's continued absence," Theo replied dryly. "I just thought it might be the time to make some sort of public appearance."

"Just because we let you in doesn't mean you get a vote," Ginny said testily. "I don't want to see them."

Setting his fork aside, Blaise turned to her. "You have to sometime, Gin." He kissed her cheek, wishing he could find the right time to tell her that he didn't just want to be her best mate anymore. It just never seemed to be a good time, much to his irritation.

"Fine, I'll go tomorrow. But," she added hastily. "I want the wards up and all of you to stay here until I get back."

Blaise sighed, pushing his chair back from the table. "If you will excuse us."

His mother waved them on, turning back to the babies in high chairs who were happily mashing their fruit on the trays. "Go, you two yell at one another and come back before the food is cold."

Ginny stormed out with Blaise trying to keep up. "Gin, come on, you can't mean that. I won't send you into that house without backup of some sort."

She shoved open the library door and stomped inside. He closed the door and sighed. "You won't want to hex them and I don't trust that they will feel the same."

She fisted her hands at her sides. "I don't want to see them, but since Theo, Marguerite, and damn it all even Kingsley have been harping for almost two months, I'll damn well go!"

Wary of her wand being aimed at him, Blaise bundled her up in his arms. "Not alone. Please, Gin."

She sniffled and he could feel her tears dampening his shirt. "They can't know about the babies yet, B. I don't want them trying to kill you or take them from me."

"Shh," he said softly, kissing the top of her head. "I won't let them. Don't you see it, darling?"

"See what?" she whispered, gripping his shirt with both hands.

"The three of you mean the world to me," he admitted, holding her just a bit tighter. "I would do anything to keep you here with me for as long as you consent to be."

She tipped her head back, a look of shock and wonder on her face. "Does that mean what I hope it does?"

"That I am head over heels in love with you and have been for months?" There, he'd said it. Now she would either set his world to rights or tear it apart. With Ginny it could go either way depending on her mood. Gods, he hoped she felt even a small _something_ for him; he didn't need declarations of love. Just knowing that he was something, anything more than just her friend would be fine with him.

Tears coursed down her face. "You mean it? You really mean it?"

He cupped her face with his hand. "I really, really do. Are you going to slap me or hex me?"

"No," she murmured, a small smile forming, "I'm going to kiss you though."

-ii—

Three days after owning up to his feelings, Blaise was watching Ginny pace the room. "It will be fine, love."

She hissed, glaring over her shoulder as she paced. "Oh yes, because me telling them that I am living with my boyfriend and have been for almost a year and that is why I decided to opt out of my seventh year will go over so well, _love_."

"If they don't accept it, then they don't deserve you." He leaned back on the bed, glancing over to make sure that the twins were still sleeping soundly.

She ran a hand through her hair and sighed, coming to sit on his lap. "I'll not be naming names, which I am not changing my mind on."

"Since I plan on taking you out to dinner tomorrow night, they will find out soon anyway."

She sneered. "Yes, from someone other than me."

"So owl your mother and meet her at that new place in Hogsmeade, Cerridwen's. It is public and I know if I alert the owner and his sister, they will make sure to step in if your mother decides to be a bint in public."

She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "Why can't even one thing be easy?"

"Because, if it was easy then it wouldn't be worth having."

"Is that what you told yourself when I was throwing things at you in my pregnant hormonal fits?" she asked with a snicker.

"Yes."

She sat up, wide-eyed. "Blaise," she whispered accusingly. "What aren't you telling me?"

He looked her in the eyes and was completely honest. "That I had a bit of a thing for you after you ran into me on the train and never figured on being allowed anywhere near you."

"Seriously? Is that why you were all too happy to help me?"

"If I say yes, are you going to kick my arse?"

"No, not in the least, you silly man. I had a thing for you too, just so we're on the same page."

"So, why not search me out if you needed someone?" he asked, mentally slapping himself for saying the one thing he had been trying not to for months and months.

"I should have," she said ducking her head. "But, that can't be changed now."

"You know," he said gently, tipping her chin up and kissing her lightly. He tucked her back up against his chest. "They are mine. I don't care what anyone else says."

"They are," she agreed, kissing his neck. "You were there for everything except the vomiting and initial irritability. I do have to say that I miss those amazing back rubs though."

"I missed a bit," he conceded, resting his cheek against her hair as they watched the babies sleep. "But, I think I was there for the important moments. As for the back rubs, anytime you want one say so."

"Deal." She snickered. "I did almost break your hand whilst in labour. How you ever forgave me for that, I'll never know."

"Because, darling, you needed me to be there for you and I wasn't going to let you down. Now, go owl your mother and I will promise not to go into Cerridwen's, though if you think I'm allowing you to go completely alone we're going to have a nice screaming match."

She slid off his lap, running her hand over Margot's hair and then Damon's. She kissed Blaise lightly and then hurried over to the desk. He waved over the nanny elf. "Tell Mistress that we're going out and that she and Theo are to come and get the twins."

The elf nodded and disappeared without a word.

Ginny hurried out to find the owl and send off the letter. He had plans to treat her a bit before she met her mother. She was going to need chocolate at the very least, of that much Blaise was certain. He was also certain that the Floo call he was about to make to Anthony Goldstein and Lilis Bletchley would mean that Ginny was as safe at Cerridwen's as she was here.

-ii—

Ginny sat down, nodding in thanks to Lilis and Anthony, who had met her and Blaise at Honeydukes and assured both of them that should it be needed, they would step in and get her away from her mother. Wrapping her hands around her mug of tea, Ginny tried to be calm.

"Ginevra," Molly said accusingly. "Let's go home, now."

"No."

"Young lady, I'll not have your cheek. We shall see about enrolling you late to Hogwarts."

"Do sit, Mother."

Molly's face was bright red as she sat. "I have never been more embarrassed, Ginevra Molly."

"I'd say that I'm sorry, but I'm honestly not." Ginny wasn't about to be cowed. Perhaps it was living with Marguerite for almost a year or that Blaise's attitude was wearing off. Or it could be that she was sick and tired of reading how her family was 'going spare' that she was 'missing'. "I was secreted away almost a year ago, Mother. You knew that. It was my decision to stay secreted away."

"I never," Molly sputtered indignantly. "Harry has been asking after you."

She laughed, really she couldn't help it. "Oh, that ship sailed long ago. I am happy, building the life that I want."

"You are a child, Ginevra."

She sneered over the rim of her mug. "Check your dates again, Mother dearest. I'm of age and have been for months."

She swore she heard twin snickers from the general direction of the seats where Lilis and Anthony were watching, but wasn't certain due to the screech of outrage from Molly.

"You will come home with me right now, young lady. I do not know what has gotten into you, but this is unacceptable."

Ginny utilized a tone that Marguerite had been teaching her. Marguerite said it would serve her well when she finally made her society debut. It sounded all sweet and solicitous, but underneath it was a very slick fuck you right to Tartarus. "I do believe you haven't been listening. I am going to finish my tea, walk out of here, and then find my amazing and gorgeous boyfriend. After he treats me like a princess, he will take me home and we'll shag one another silly. Nowhere in my plans is there time for a stopover at The Burrow."

Molly reached for her wand, only to find four wands pointed at her. Ginny's brows rose and she turned her head just enough to see that Lilis' husband, Miles, had apparently joined the party. "As you can see, I am very well protected. Should you decide that you can treat me respectfully, owl me. Word to the wise though, if you try to breech the wards of my home, whatever happens afterwards is on you. I warned you, that is more than most get."

Molly was still sputtering indignantly as Ginny stood and was escorted out by Anthony. She glanced back just once, noting that Lilis and Miles were keeping Molly in her seat. "Sorry about that."

"Oh please," Anthony replied dryly. "Just be thankful that my other sister wasn't here."

Her eyes widened. "Oh damn, now that would have been a sight to see. I hear tell that Morag's temper makes Lilis' or mine look like nothing."

Anthony led her into the bookstore and to where Blaise was sitting. "Your lady had a bit of a row. I have to say, either she was sorted horribly wrong or you've been wearing off on her."

Blaise shot her a look of concern as he stood. "A bit of both, Goldstein, I owe you."

"No, no you don't," the quiet man insisted before hurrying back out.

"So," she said, leaning into his chest. "I distinctly remember something about treating me like a princess."

"As you wish."

-ii—

It was three weeks after her row with Molly when Ginny jumped about a foot in the air as the wards screeched. Theo raced into the room and helped her calm the crying babies. "What is going on?"

He shook his head, leaning in so he didn't have to yell. "If I had to guess, your family stopped by for a visit. Go, I'll take the twins into the passages."

Nodding, she kissed her babies and ran out and down the corridors, twisting and turning with the ease of long practice to get to the entrance hall quickly. She slid to a halt on the landing, gaping at the sight of Harry, Ron, and her mother standing there with wands trained on Marguerite and Blaise down below. "Stop!"

"We're here to take you home and arrest these two," Ron said haughtily.

"The hell you are," she returned angrily. "You just broke into their home and are now threatening them."

"You know," Marguerite said calmly, "My husband is going to really enjoy sacking you two."

"Your husband? You mean one survived?" Harry said, raising his wand to focus on Marguerite's face. "I still think we should take another look at all those mysterious deaths."

Blaise laughed. "You mean you three don't know? Oh dear gods, this is going to be good!"

"If you don't consent to be taken in, we will use force." Ron looked pleased with his threat. "Whatever you have done to my sister will be taken care of when she goes to St Mungo's."

Ginny froze, her eyes wide and the old terror she'd not felt in months, since the death of that madman, came back far quicker than she thought it would.

"You will _not_ be taking my fiancée anywhere."

Blaise was livid, even through the terror Ginny could tell that. She wished she could find it in her to speak, but she couldn't.

"She is _my_ girlfriend!"

"Potter," Marguerite said, tipping her head towards the door. "Meet my husband. You know him best as the Minister for Magic."

"Mr Potter and Mr Weasley, I do hope you have a reasonable explanation for illegally entering my home," Kingsley drawled, stepping into the house. "Mrs Weasley, I do believe my future daughter-in-law warned you weeks ago that breeching the wards here had many painful implications. It is a pity none of you listened to her."

Blaise raced up the stairs and pulled her into his arms. "Remember, love, I won't let them take you. Please, remember that."

She simply laid her head on his chest and cried, wrapping her arms around him and holding on as if he would disappear at any moment. She needed him to hold her whilst she pushed away the terror. Kingsley had said that the Muggles called it post-traumatic stress disorder, but that the wizarding world had nothing to help with it. She had assured him that so long as she had Blaise, she didn't need anything else. It was the truth. Once she was steady, she turned in Blaise's arms and looked down over the three gaping fools in the entrance hall. "I never thought I would be saying this, even after that horrid meeting with _Molly_. But, I am saying it now, with the Minister as a witness. Do not contact me unless you are fully prepared to accept my life and my choices."

Kingsley shooed them out a moment later, giving her a reassuring look before he closed the doors.

"Well, I'll set the wards to rights," Marguerite called up. "You two go kiss those babies of yours and tell Theo that we're all going on holiday starting tomorrow and that any refusals will be ignored completely."

Ginny just shook her head. One of these days she was going to master that tone as well. It sure got anyone that heard it running to do as they were bidden. But, she could admit that a holiday did sound lovely.

-ii—

Ginny laughed as she watched Margot and Damon blew out the birthday candles, cradling her six week old son, Brais, in her arms. In the five years since the twins' birth, so much had changed and yet stayed the same. "Good job, loves!"

Blaise grinned at her over the twins heads, mouthing, "I Iove you."

She blew him a kiss and passed Brais to George, the first of her brothers to contact them not two weeks after returning from that six month long holiday after Ron, Harry, and Molly had broken into Valhalla. Bill and Charlie had contacted them not long after. All three had been a bit taken aback by the twins, but that hadn't lasted long. They knew the same story that had been sold to the world; the twins were Blaise's. If any of them thought differently, they kept it to themselves. Smiling, she kissed Brais' chocolate brown curls before skirting the table to help cut the cakes.

Blaise wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest. "Bill and Charlie look like they are having fun."

She grinned as Bill teased Margot and Charlie charmed the dragons on Damon's cake to march off the cake and onto the table. "I wish Fleur wasn't so adamant about staying away."

"She'll come around sometime," Theo said as he joined them. "Though, these three do keep me on my toes to stay the most favoured uncle."

Blaise laughed. "Oh please, they don't remember a time when you weren't around, Theo. There are days Margot runs for you instead of me. I need to start hexing you when she does that."

"Boys," Ginny said, trying to sound serious and failing. She remembered the twins first birthday and a similar discussion, which had been celebrated in Greece whilst on the holiday that had turned into a honeymoon when Marguerite suggested that they get married then and there. Not wanting the fuss and fanfare, Ginny had agreed the moment Blaise declared it a brilliant idea. Kingsley had left for home the day after the wedding, unable to leave his position for months on end.

"You know," Theo said petulantly, nodding towards Brais. "If I am the favourite uncle, why did that one not get named after me?"

"Oh dear," Kingsley said, barely muffling his laughter. "This again?"

"Theodore, the next one will be named after you," Ginny said with a dramatic sigh.

"Really?"

"Yes," Blaise replied, not bothering to hide his amusement at Theo's hopeful tone.

"Well, it took you two long enough to get with the baby making the second time around."

"Mother!" Blaise smirked, shaking his head at her audacity.

"No talk of that where I can hear," George teased.

"Presents!" Damon declared.

"Presents, now, please!" Margot added, smiling sweetly.

Ginny just shared a knowing look with Marguerite as every last man in the room scrambled to do the princess' bidding. They had long ago given up on stopping them. In fact, Marguerite was almost as bad. Ginny just sat back and waited for the day that they all were bitten in their arses for letting the twins run amok.

She really did love her life.

-ii—

"Margot Mira Zabini! Damon Tyl Zabini!" Ginny was exasperated. They were sixteen and not six and should remember that. You'd think they would have some sense of decorum after Marguerite's tutelage and then sorting Slytherin.

"I'll catch them," eleven year old Brais said gleefully, only to be pulled gently back by Ginny before he could disappear into the crowd of students like his siblings had. She laid her hands on his shoulders to keep him with them.

"No you will not. I'll not have my youngest son run down on the platform," Ginny said decisively.

"Oh now," Theo teased, pushing the trolley with the three trunks and owl cages. "You know those two; they'll be back in a heartbeat."

"Yes, Mummy, a heartbeat," eight year old Theodora said from her perch on Blaise's hip.

Ginny rolled her eyes, knowing she was beat. Marguerite and Kingsley were following close behind, rounding out their little family. She knew the twins would be back quickly, but it had been way too much fun to use their full names. She still had a mean streak after all and she'd not missed who was bringing his son, who was Brais' age, to the platform. It was with more than a little vindictive pleasure that she saw his eyes widen. Good, she decided, serves him right. They had told the twins this summer about the truth of their parentage. Well, not the _who_ since she has still yet to actually admit that aloud. But, they did know that Blaise was their Daddy in all ways except one. Her babies had glared; saying that Daddy was Daddy. They went on to say that should anyone say different, the idiot would be met with the most painful hexes that they could come up with. Knowing the twins and who had taught them a wide variety of hexes, she didn't doubt anyone foolish enough to inquire would find themselves in the hospital wing.

Margot was back at her side a moment later. "One of them, the Mean One, is here. We overheard him being awful."

Damon appeared out of the crowd, looking more than a bit upset. Blaise passed Theodora to Theo and stepped over to the side with Ginny, who handed Brais over to Marguerite to watch over, and the twins. "What is wrong, Damon?"

"There is a blond kid over there," he said tipping his head to the right. "He looks _a lot _like me. He is the one the mean person Margot mentioned was being awful to."

"Ahh," Ginny said with a wince. "About that…"

Margot slapped her twin upside his head. "We'll be decent to him and nothing more, Dame."

"Fine fine." Damon pouted.

"It changes nothing," Blaise said, hugging Damon despite the firm rule that he was too old for public hugs. For once, Damon didn't complain. In fact, he hugged Blaise tightly.

"No, Daddy, it doesn't," Damon said, stepping back so Margot, who had no such qualms about hugging in public, launched herself into Blaise's arms.

"I love you, Daddy," she said with a sniffle. "I hate being away for months and months."

Ginny smiled wryly. "We know, darling girl. You tell us every year."

"You can Floo every night if you want to," Blaise assured Margot, kissing her forehead. "Now, we should get your brother on the train. Please, dear gods please, make sure whatever George slipped him earlier is not set off on the train."

Damon grinned cheekily. "Aww, Daddy dearest, would we do that?"

Blaise just lifted a brow. "Your grandfather may be the Minister, but that doesn't mean you can't be put in detention the entire year. How would you keep that Chaser position on the Slytherin team if that happened?"

Damon whirled around, scooping up Brais and ruffling his dark curls. "Listen here, brother mine, we need to have a talk about where is appropriate to try out Uncle George's gifts."

Ginny and Margot shared a look and laughed.

"I want to go!"

Ginny turned to see Theodora pouting from where she'd climbed up to sit on Theo's shoulders after he'd taken the trunks to the train and likely done something at Margot's behest as he usually did. He doted on his very dainty namesake even more so than the other three, which was quite a feat. He'd never married, saying he was content to spoil their kids rotten.

"You can't yet, baby," Blaise said, taking her from Theo and holding her close. "What would Daddy do without a princess to spoil?"

Ginny didn't miss that a certain blond was still listening in to their conversation, the look of shock not having left his face as of yet. Ah well, it would be interesting to see what, if anything he dared do about his suspicions.

"Silly Daddy," Theodora exclaimed, making a show of rolling her eyes. "You have Mummy too and she is a princess!"

"Too true," Blaise replied, smiling widely. "Why don't we get your brothers and sister on the train and then we can go for ice cream?"

"You know," Margot said, stepping away from where she had been saying goodbye to Marguerite and Kingsley. "I think I want to stay here and go for ice cream."

"How about I have Eris make up a batch of your favourite chocolate and butterscotch ice cream and have it waiting when you Floo?" Marguerite kissed Margot, hugging her one last time.

"I want blueberry, Grand," Damon requested, batting his eyelashes at Marguerite.

"Me me!" Brais said, bouncing on Damon's hip. "Can I have strawberry?"

"Of course, darlings. Now give us all a kiss, Brais, so you don't miss the train," Kingsley said with a chuckle.

Brais scrambled down and over to make the rounds. He saved Ginny for last and she held him a bit tighter than she needed to. "You'll be fine, baby. I love you."

"I love you too, Mummy," he said with a bright smile. He turned and all but dived into the crowd.

"Seriously!" Damon exclaimed, racing after his brother. "Bye all!"

Ginny didn't miss the conversation she was certain no one else could hear. "Excuse me," an unfamiliar voice said.

"Yes?" Brais replied his tone curious.

"Why does your brother look like me?"

Ginny closed her eyes and counted to five. Luckily, Damon reached the younger boys. "Come on, Brais, Margot will pout if you don't sit with us." There was a slight pause and a, "Do you want to sit with us?"

"Sure, I guess," the unfamiliar voice said, sounding a bit shaky.

"I'm Damon and this is my brother, Brais."

"I'm Scorpius."

"Well, Scorpius, we should go, my twin has a killer pout."

Margot's voice joined the mix. "Come on, I talked Uncle Theo into warding the compartment we want…and I want to see what happens if someone tries to get through it."

Their voices drifted away after that. Ginny turned to see Blaise watching her curiously. So she smiled. "It seems Brais made a new friend."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Oh?"

They both turned to watch for the kids to appear in the windows, surrounded by Marguerite, Theo, and Kingsley. "Yes, apparently his name is Scorpius."

Blaise leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You know it will be fine, love."

She waved when Margot and Brais appeared in the window. They waved and stepped back so Damon and Scorpius could take their turn. She waved to both of them, more than a bit shocked at how similar they looked only their hair colour and height being different. "Damn."

Theo leaned in, not taking his eyes off of the train. "So, I was right. Fancy that. Trouble?"

She glanced over to see that a certain blond was staring at them. She just raised a brow as if to say 'what are you staring at?' and turned to her youngest child, picking her up. "Here, lovie, wave to them before they have to go."

Theodora waved until the train was out of sight, turning to tuck her face in the crook of Ginny's neck. "I want them here, Mummy," she sobbed.

Rubbing her back, Ginny leaned back into Blaise, knowing that he was more than happy to hold them both. "Oh, baby, we will see about going to see Dame and Margot play in the first match, okay?"

"How about I take my favourite girl for that ice cream now?" Theo suggested lightly.

Ginny kissed the red curls that never seemed to stay in their ties and smiled. "Dora, baby, do you want to go with Uncle Theo?"

"Uh huh."

She made a show of kissing everyone before letting Theo take her from Ginny, her brown eyes red-rimmed. "Who will read me _The Little Prince_? Who will tell me the story of _The Princess and the Frog_? Who will scare away the boggarts in my closet?"

"Baby girl." Blaise looked more than a bit heartbroken. "Are Margot, Brais, and Dame better at all that than I am? What about Grand? She surely can scare the boggarts away."

"Or Mummy," Ginny said, trying not to smile at the yearly fit Theodora threw.

"I think I am qualified as well," Kingsley said gently. "How about I scare the boggarts away whilst Uncle Theo gets you that ice cream?"

"Hey," Marguerite said playfully. "I get to help."

"Grand," Theodora said with a giggle. "You have to read to me, pretty please."

"Of course, darling." Marguerite turned to Theo. "Do not bring home any pets, Theodore, no matter how much she pouts."

"Hey!" Theo exclaimed. "It was once and the kneazle is cute, you have to admit."

"Once?" Ginny laughed. "Once per kid perhaps…"

"They've got you there." Blaise sounded quite smug.

"Shoo," Ginny said before there was fits thrown by the alleged adults.

Theodora shot them a smug grin over Theo's shoulder, knowing that she would be coming home with stacks of presents. She certainly took advantage of being the baby and Uncle Theo's favourite.

"You know," Blaise said musingly. "We could see about having another."

"Bite your tongue," Ginny said, slapping his arm playfully. "You'd think me nearly breaking your hand three times would be enough for you, you masochist."

Marguerite and Kingsley rushed away, which had both Ginny and Blaise chuckling.

"Excuse me."

Ginny had known the prat couldn't leave it be. "Yes, Malfoy?"

"Could I have a moment of your time?"

Blaise was sneering; she knew he was without having to look. "You had one once before."

Ginny bit back the urge to laugh until she cried at the look of outrage on Malfoy's face. "No worries, if you were concerned your son is in good hands."

"We raised our children properly," Blaise added.

Ginny tipped her head back to see that yes, he was still sneering. Shaking her head, she wondered what age boys actually grew up. "Is that all?"

Malfoy stared at them a moment longer. "Interesting choice of names."

Ginny just shook her head when Blaise drawled, in a close mimic of what Malfoy had been known for in school, "Well, my vote was for Deimos, but Gin said no. Margot was all her, though having two of my mother running about Valhalla has made it an interesting sixteen years."

Ginny stepped out of Blaise's arms, taking her hand in hers. "We should get going, darling, I do believe you were going to convince me to add to our brood. I think a Lyra or Etamin would be a nice addition."

"How about Deimos? You've been shooting that one down for years," Blaise returned, smiling smugly, "Though I'm willing to barter for an Athena as well."

They walked away, teasing each other leaving a gobsmacked Draco Malfoy standing on the empty platform. Ginny turned to Blaise, just before he Apparated them home. "That was slightly evil of us, you know that right?"

He kissed her lightly, laughing all the while. "Didn't I tell you? That mile wide evil streak of yours is what attracted me to you in the first place, love."

She was laughing as they Apparated, deliriously happy with her life.


	2. This is where you belong

**This is where you belong **(Unity by Shinedown)

Scorpius wasn't certain what was going on. What he was sure of was that the tall redheaded boy looked a lot like he and his dad did. He glanced over at the brunette boy, Brais, and sighed. "Can you explain?"

The girl, Margot, turned her head and smiled at them. "We need to wave to our parents, but once the train gets going, we will try to, okay?"

He followed them, lost in thought. He wasn't stupid, not by a long shot, but this was just so strange. If he had siblings, and there was no doubt that Margot and Damon were twins, then why hadn't Dad told him? Something must have shown on his face because Brais playfully elbowed him. "Don't think so much about it until we can explain, okay?"

"Come on," Margot said, stepping back and wrapping an arm around him. She leaned down to whisper, "Your dad never knew about us."

He was able to smile at that, not really thinking about much more even when they reached a compartment and Margot did something with her wand and waved them in. Once they were in and the door was closed, Margot did another complicated wand movement, grinning wickedly. "Remind me to thank Uncle Theo tonight. If that horrid brat tries anything, it will give us a show."

Confused, Scorpius watched as Margot and Brais waved and then stepped back. Damon smirked, looking very much like Dad and pulled him forward. "We might as well give those awful morons something to think about."

"What?"

Damon snickered. "Smile at your parents and wave, Scorpius, go on."

He did as asked, hoping that someone would explain. He sat down and waited.

"So, you have two siblings," Damon said teasingly, sitting across from him with Margot.

"Are you angry?" Brais asked.

"I don't know. You said my Dad didn't know, but why didn't he know?"

"To keep us all safe," Margot explained gently. "Mummy was really young and the war was really bad. She never told us the _who _either, you know. Though, we did figure it out, but that can be our little secret."

He sat back and sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "So, why be nice to me if your mother and father obviously didn't want my dad to know he had other kids?"

"Because," Brais said with a wicked little smirk. "Once the Mean One caught sight of Damon…"

Damon pulled the leather tie out of his hair and shook his head so that his hair fell in his face. "We've been careful to stay out of the public eye, at least in Britain."

Margot glared at her twin. "I told you that Sorcha Bletchley liked you and that there was no need to impress her. You just had to go and be vain, didn't you, Dame?"

Damon waved his hand at her. "And that outfit you're wearing wasn't to get Dougal's attention?"

She pouted.

"What those two are trying to say is that Mummy's family is mostly insane." Brais shrugged. "Our uncles George, Bill, and Charlie are the only sane ones other than Mummy. Our cousin Victoire should be along in a bit."

"Yeah, when she is done snogging Teddy Lupin," Damon said cheekily.

"Victoire?" Scorpius said faintly. He wondered if he'd fallen and hit his head and this was all a wonky dream. Just an hour ago he was secure in the knowledge that he was Scorpius Draco Malfoy, only child of Draco and Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass and only grandson of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. Now though, most of that was wrong.

"Yeah, she is Uncle Bill's oldest daughter." Brais patted him on the shoulder. "Mummy and Daddy told us that we were to stand by our sane family members. As of today, you count…if you want to."

He thought about it for a long while. Siblings sounded like fun. At least, these three were anyway. But, what would Dad think? Or Mother for that matter? Biting the corner of his mouth, Scorpius shrugged. "I want to… I mean, if my parents or yours wouldn't be upset. They kept it a secret after all."

Margot snickered, moving Brais aside so she could sit next to Scorpius. "They know it isn't a secret anymore. Daddy is Daddy and always will be. That won't change. But, we wouldn't mind another sibling."

Brais laughed. "Well, more than Mummy wants to give us."

"If she ever convinces Daddy that she will be fine if they try for another," Margot said dryly.

"Wait, your Mum wants _more_ kids?" Scorpius figured he looked really silly, but wow, just wow!

Damon looked at him, the curiosity clear on his face. "Well, yes. She had six siblings so big families aren't a problem. Grand would be happy if there were eight of us instead of just four. Daddy loves Mummy and he has put his foot down is all."

"My Mother said that it was the most horrid thing she had ever experienced and that she would never, ever do it again." All three of them were staring at him, clearly shocked. "What?"

"You really need to stick with us," Brais said, shaking his head.

"Okay, if my Dad says he won't be upset," Scorpius said with a tiny smile.

"We'll write Mummy and Daddy tonight," Margot assured him, ruffling his hair. She laughed when he scowled and tried to pat it back down. "Get used to it, Scor."

"Scor?" He gave up getting his hair to lay flat like Mother liked it and sat back, eying them warily. "Mother says we should use proper names."

"And yet you don't call your dad _father_, do you?"

He shrugged, feeling his cheeks heat. "Dad said that sometimes we don't have to be formal. I call him father when I am around Mother." He shrugged. "Before Grandmother and Grandfather died, they liked me to be formal as well."

Damon snorted. "We were taught to be formal too, but Grand and Mummy also make sure we have fun. Daddy and Uncle Theo too…okay most everyone does. We'll make sure you have plenty of fun."

"Yeah, Uncle George gave us lots of his pranks." Brais looked positively wicked.

"Which Daddy said you have to wait to use," Damon said in a tone Scorpius recognized from the times his Mother had warned him that he was stepping out of her rules of behaviour. Then the older boy grinned, ruffling Brais' hair. "That means we wait until we're at Hogwarts where you have four Prefects to keep you out of trouble."

"You three are really confusing," Scorpius muttered.

They all laughed. Margot ruffled his hair again. "We can be, for sure. It will take you a couple of weeks, but we'll not be so confusing after you get used to us."

Scorpius only hoped she was right.

-ii—

Brais laughed when Scorpius just stared at the rooms. Daddy and Grandpa had stepped in and insisted that all of them shared the rooms that had been given to his Daddy his seventh year way back when Margot and Dame had ben first years. The Headmistress had known better than to argue. The blond still looked a bit shocked. Rolling his eyes, Brais tugged him over to one of the bedrooms. "It's a good thing this is a big room, Margot said there was no way she was sharing, even with Dame."

Scorpius sat on the far bed, shrugging. "Mother will be irritated, but that is only because she thought I should have a room of my own and Dad actually laughed and said it wasn't necessary."

"As if McGonagall would have allowed it, you aren't the Minister's grandson." Damon strolled in and tossed his school robes on the bed. "Though, she won't complain that you're here and our Head of House won't either."

"Why not?" Scorpius asked even though he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He had quickly learnt that with this group just about anything was possible.

"Uncle Ris is our Head of House," Margot said from the doorway. "He got talked into teaching for two years, though that was our first year. Whatever Auntie Lilis said to him must have been _really _good. He keeps an eye on all of us. You'd know him as Ariston Moon."

"I think we should write our letters. I'm getting confused again," Scorpius murmured, slipping off the bed and opening his trunk. Finding his quill, ink, and parchment he sat at the desk next to his bed and tried to figure out what he was supposed to write. So much had happened today. He knew that Dad wouldn't really care if his letter wasn't all formal though.

_Dad,_

_I sorted Slytherin, so you were correct. Brais, Margot, and Damon are __fun. Victoire isn't bad either; she visited us on the train. I told them that I wanted to know if you were okay with us being friends. I don't want to do anything that would hurt your feelings. They told me that you didn't know about any of it and I believe them. I was told I was to stay in their rooms. On the train, I learnt that you don't tell Margot 'no' when she sets her mind to something. Is it okay if I keep staying here? They say that their Uncle Ris is our Head of House and he won't care. _

_Margot is funny; she ruffled my hair and refuses to call me anything except Scor. I kind of like it. Damon… well he is great! Brais, he is in my year and says he has decided we should be friends. They say that they have a little sister at home, Theodora, and that their Mummy wants more kids. Can you believe that? Then Dougal Moon and Sorcha Bletchley came into our compartment. It was so odd to see Dougal and Damon all __sappy and __weird around the girls. Brais and I played chess and tried to ignore the flirting. That was when Victoire hauled the older four out and sent them to their Prefect meeting. She sat with us. Brais says she is part Veela and she asked if I was too. I'm not am I? You would have said, right? She was nice though, shooing off that girl, the one whose dad was __rude __about me on the platform. When the others got back, it was very loud. The girl, Rose Weasley, is their cousin, but they promised that she will stay away. I don't doubt them. Damon got that look on his face, just like the one on yours when Rose's dad was so mean earlier today. _

_Anyway, I just wanted you to know that I am settling in just fine and will wait to hear from you on what I should do about the three of them._

_Love,_

_Scorpius_

-ii—

Margot all but yanked her brothers out of the room. Once they were in hers, she closed the door. "We need to write Mummy and Daddy. I say we write one letter. We can't say what we want to over the Floo."

Brais didn't question her, walking over to the desk and sitting down; he called over his shoulder, "You know that Mummy and Daddy won't mind."

She joined him, laying her hands on his shoulders. "Well, of course not. _Scor _needs to know that though."

She watched as Brais started the letter.

_Mummy and Daddy, Uncle Theo, Grand and Grandpa, _

_We decided to write you together, I do hope that is all right. I sorted Slytherin; though I figure Uncle Ris already told you that. Scorpius (or Scor as Margot insists on calling him) sat with us and Victoire watched over us while Dame, Dougal, Sorcha, and Margot went to the Prefect meeting. We like him, though he is really quiet and formal. He is in our rooms with us. Rose Weasley tried to start trouble on the train, but Victoire stopped her __before Uncle Theo's wards could kick in. Margot was upset. __Anyway, I love you and miss you. Give Dora a big hug from me and tell her that I promise to read all of her favourite books to her when I get home at Yule._

_Love, Brais_

Margot shooed him aside. "That's really good, but now it's my turn."

_Dear all, _

_Like Brais said, we like Scor. He was all stiff and formal, almost like he was going to an important ball not school. His daddy seems okay too, from what Scor said. I am not going to tell you what I think about his mother, though __she seems like a real cow__ you can tell he is closer to his daddy than his mother. That is what he calls her 'Mother' though his daddy is 'Dad'. He's worried about you being upset that we have included him. He's also worried that his daddy will be upset. You don't think he will, do you? The poor kid needs us. Mummy, Grand, you agree with me, don't you? Daddy, what we said this summer holds true. You will always be my Daddy and I never want you to doubt that, __no matter what__. Please give Dora big hugs and kisses. I love you all and will make the boys write often. __I would rather be at home with you._

_Love you,_

_Margot_

Damon snickered, kissing the top of her head. "At least you tried to be somewhat nice. Now, scoot, so I can write to them. You know if I don't, Mummy will send me a letter saying how sad she was not to hear from me."

She rolled her eyes, but moved, playfully curtsying. "As you wish."

He laughed, pulling her into his lap. "Come on now, sister mine, you know you have to read what I write and pop me like Mummy does if you don't approve."

She laughed, but didn't protest since he was spot on.

_Dear All,_

_I didn't kill anyone, or maim them either, on the train. Sorcha and Margot had to sit on us though. Yes, I reminded Brais to wait on the pranks, Daddy. Margot decided we are adopting Scor and I happen to agree with her on the decision. He needs us. I hope none of you are angry that we did so. I will write soon or Margot will make me pay. Give Dora big hugs for me. _

_Love,_

_Dame_

"Well?"

She grinned. "Not bad, Dame, it might be your best yet. Now, let's go get the one from Scor and use our Prefects badges to our advantage."

He stood, setting her on her feet. "Brais, see if you can get Scor down to the common room. We might as well start as we mean to go on; we've nothing to be ashamed of."

Margot sighed at the wary look on Brais' face, so she rushed over to hug him. "How about I send Dame with the letters and escort you two down there?"

"I'm not a baby," Brais protested.

"No, but you found out that we have another brother and that has to be a bit strange," she pointed out, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and walking him to the door.

He shrugged. "You and Dame do."

She crouched down in front of him, shaking her head. "No, baby brother, _we_ do."

He smiled shakily. "Yes, yes we do. Don't worry, big sister, we'll make Mummy and Daddy proud of us."

Margot grinned. "Yes, yes we will. Come on, why don't we see about getting to know our brother a bit better."

They would Floo for their ice cream after they got Scorpius a bit more comfortable with them.

-ii—

Scorpius caught his letter, wondering what his Dad would say. He ignored Brais' questioning look for the moment. His hands were shaking, but he hoped he hid that as he unrolled the letter.

_Scorpius,_

_I'm very proud of you, though I would have been regardless of where you sorted. __The hat has a bit of a history with being wrong.__ I am not surprised that your new friends are all in Slytherin, their mother certainly should have been. It sounds like you had an eventful train ride. I know that the news yesterday shocked you almost as much as it did me. We can discuss it during the Yule holiday if you wish or you can Floo me if you'd rather not wait that long. _

_I am not upset by any of the friends you've made, I promise. You know I don't break promises to you. I won't tell your mother that you are staying in their rooms unless you want me to. I was at school with their father during my time at Hogwarts and if Margot is anything like her mother or grandmother; it is probably the wisest decision to not disagree with her. __Her mother knows a really nasty hex, perhaps dozens knowing her and I bet she taught them all to Margot._

_No, as far as I am aware you have no Veela blood, though the blond hair has been questioned many times. I do know that your Grandmother was the only blond in her family. I can look again at the family books if you would like. _

_As for Rose Weasley, everything I warned you about her father is true. He was an idiot and a prat in school and has never grown up. Steer clear of her, though I doubt that the group you've fallen in with will allow her anywhere near you. That being said, just have fun. I know that your mother told you to study and get top marks, so please keep this between us. I know you are bright and have no doubts that you'll do well in your classes. I'd say don't cause mayhem, but somehow I feel that it would fall on deaf ears. So, don't get caught._

_Please write often and keep me updated. Oh, and if you join in any mayhem instigated by their Uncle George… be very careful and eat nothing that man gives you or you may find yourself changed into a canary, at the very least._

_Love,  
Dad_

He snickered, he just couldn't help it. "Dad says he is okay with us being friends and with me staying in your rooms." He paused, blushing. "I mean, if you still want me to be."

"Of course," they chorused.

Scorpius grinned. He was certain that however this term went, it was going to be very interesting indeed. He couldn't wait.


	3. I bleed more than you think

**I bleed more than you think** (Only want to mend by 32 Leaves)

Draco had put his foot down and insisted that he could more than competently handle taking Scorpius shopping for his school supplies. Astoria had tipped her chin up and stormed off, which was normal behaviour the past four years since spotting Scorpius and Damon's similar appearances. He was at a loss as to what he was supposed to do about the situation. His marriage had been at his father's bidding and had been bearable for a while, but was now more torture than anything.

Sighing, he went in search of his fifteen year old son who had just returned the day before from his usual summer holiday at Valhalla. Draco honestly envied Scorpius for the ease in which he had been accepted into the Zabini clan. He felt foolish whenever faced with any of them, most especially Ginny and Blaise. Astoria had been appalled by the mere idea of allowing Scorpius visit, no matter how much of that he knew was jealousy. She was jealous not only of the fact that he had, so far as she assumed, had a relationship with at Hogwarts with someone else, but that Ginny, whose blood family was seen as a joke, had married into a family with far more societal influence. No matter the rumours the Weasleys kept trying to propagate, anyone who saw Ginny and Blaise knew there was no mind control going on.

He rather felt as if he was walking a fine line, trying to keep his wife happy enough so that his life wasn't as miserable as it had been during the war and yet making sure that Scorpius had a good life, one that was more than studying and strict rules. That was one of the reasons he wanted it to just be the two of them today. They could spend hours in Quality Quidditch Supplies if they wanted. He also knew that Scorpius would insist on at least stopping in and saying hello to his 'Uncle' George. He didn't mind. George didn't give him that cold, assessing look that the children did. That made it a lot easier to be on a friendly basis with the man.

Knocking on Scorpius' door, he waited for the soft, "Come in."

He pushed open the door and laughed at the sight of Scorpius standing in the middle of chaos as the elves tried to put away all of the things that he hadn't left with and that Astoria would have a bit of a fit over if she knew about them. He spotted robes, boots, books, and what looked like at least a half dozen boxes marked with 'WWW'. "Are you ready to do your school shopping?"

Scorpius grinned. "I have new Quidditch pads, they were a birthday present."

Draco grinned, going over to the wardrobe and looking them over. He had to give them credit, they certainly knew how to search out (or have custom made) the best. It was actually something he had thought about doing for Scorpius, but had known that Scorpius' 'other family' was probably even more Quidditch mad than he was. The left bracer had an embossed dragon and the right a snake. "I'm jealous," he teased.

Scorpius smirked. "I had quite the party too."

"I'm sure you did. At least it wasn't that formal dinner you had here, eh?"

Scorpius crinkled his nose and Draco had to take a moment to school his features. Damn, but it was strange to see Ginny's little habits showing up in the one child he was able to claim publicly. He hadn't missed just how much Margot and Damon were like her over the years, but he still wasn't prepared to see those same things in Scorpius. "Your face will freeze like that, you know."

Scorpius tossed a shirt at him and rolled his eyes. "Sure it will, only if someone hits me with a hex."

"It won't be me. Well, unless you don't hurry up so we can get an early start."

Scorpius grumbled a bit, tucking away a few more things in the wardrobe, the one location that Draco had charmed for him and that not even the elves could get open. He felt giving some level of privacy was the least he could do. Both of them knew that Astoria would be in here the moment they left, searching Scorpius' belongings. It was, Draco knew, a little rebellion. He had severely cut back the level of control she had over the Manor and the elves when she had started her little hate campaign four years back almost to the day. If he were honest with himself, he wanted her to walk out. Neither of them was happy, but he knew asking her for a divorce would only make matters worse publicly as well as privately. He was not about to give those bastards more fodder for their ludicrous claims. It was the least he could do.

"Dad?"

Shaking his head, Draco smiled. "Sorry, lost in thought. Let's go, you do have a racing broom to pick out after all."

Scorpius grabbed a long, light grey lightweight coat in lieu of robes, grinning all the while. "Excellent. You do realise I'll want the new Firebolt that is specifically for Chasers, yes?"

Draco shot him a droll look. "No, I had no idea you would want any such thing. I didn't pre-order one either."

"We should look at the toy store while we're in Diagon," Scorpius said, pulling on his coat.

Draco's brows rose. "You can't be serious."

Laughing, Scorpius pushed him into the hallway. "Hey, I just overheard Aunt Gin trying to bribe Uncle Blaise. I figure start looking now and that way, I can pick something out at Yule if she manages to talk him into it again."

They always shopped for birthday and Yule gifts for the Zabini brood together, signing Scorpius' name only. It was a way for Draco to give his other two children gifts without the awkward situations where he would have to make excuses or explain himself. He didn't want it to be awkward, though he knew that it was mostly him that made it so despite struggling not to.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Happy Birthday."

Draco was shocked to see a wrapped present in Scorpius' hands. "You gave me a present before your annual holiday to that madhouse."

Scorpius laughed, knowing he was joking and that even the inhabitants of Valhalla were known to deem it that. "Yes, I did, but this isn't from me. I am supposed to tell you that you can't give it back and if you dare try to say thank you in any way that Grand will take her wand to you."

"Resistance is futile," he murmured, opening the gift. His jaw nearly dropped when he pulled out a coat like Scorpius' though it was several shades darker grey.

"Well, let's see then."

Draco shrugged in on with a wry smile. It fit perfectly and was near enough to the same fit as everyday robes that it wouldn't be too odd to wear it in public. Not that he wouldn't wear it; he would if only to show his appreciation in the only way he was allowed to do so. "Dare I ask who is behind this?"

Scorpius shrugged, clearly struggling to look innocent. "You know that I can't tell, so why ask?"

Tugging Scorpius to get him moving, Draco just shrugged. "Call it innate curiosity."

"Or masochism."

"Or that," he agreed. They Apparated from the entrance hall and reappeared at the far end of Diagon Alley where the high end shops were located. "So, do we do the boring part of the list first?"

Scorpius eyed him speculatively. "That depends, how boring is the list?"

Laughing, Draco pulled the list from his trouser pocket. "Books, potions ingredients, new robes…"

With the dramatic flair only teenagers possessed, Scorpius sighed heavily. "Might as well start with robes, we both know that we've got the potions ingredients in your greenhouse."

Draco slung his arm over Scorpius' shoulders, noting that they were nearly equal in height already. "It won't be too terrible. I'll tell you what," he said wryly, having given him this same bribe the past two years. "Lunch at Cerridwen's and whatever sweets you want to take back home and hide from your mother."

"Deal."

"I thought you might say that."

-ii—

They were just exiting Quality Quidditch Supplies and heading towards George's shop when the shrillest voice in Britain (other than Granger's) rose above the usual hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley. Draco rolled his eyes and sent Scorpius off to the relative safety of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes seeing as the entirety of Wizarding Britain knew that Molly Weasley refused to step foot inside.

"She doesn't scare me," Scorpius hissed, his anger clear.

"Nor does she scare me," Draco returned flatly. "But, you shouldn't have to deal with this particular form of insanity. Go, now."

Scorpius knew better than to sass and took the parcels, ducking into the brightly decorated shop. Draco turned, once he was certain his son was as safe as he could make him. "Mrs Weasley, to what do I owe this…_pleasure_?"

The dumpy woman glared at him, apparently trying to convey that he should be either scared of her or ashamed for something. Draco wasn't sure which it was, though given her delusions, he would find out soon enough. Planting her hands on her hips, Molly huffed and looked indignant. Draco _really_ wanted to tell her that she was about as scary as a half-lame kneazle, but waited. She didn't disappoint. "You are helping them keep my baby girl prisoner!"

Oh well, this was going to be fun, he decided quickly. Adopting his 'I'm bored and you are scum on my boots' expression, he shook his head. "Mrs Weasley, have you thought about seeing the head healers? I think it would do you a world of good."

Her face did that purple-red thing as she sputtered and huffed. "My baby girl is a prisoner in those monsters' house and you jest with me! You should be thankful for what we did for you after the war! Without poor Harry speaking out for you, you would be in a cell. If you don't help, we shall see about putting you in one as you should be!"

"Your daughter is happily married and one of the shining stars of a society set you have never been welcome into. I think you're jealous. But, if you want to keep slandering the daughter-in-law of the Minster for Magic, do go on."

"You are part of it aren't you? She had those bastards of yours, no one is fooled by the lies that monster is spreading that say otherwise."

Oh well now. The fun was over and he was right angry. "How dare you speak of your own child in such a way? What kind of mother are you?"

She went from indignant to dismayed in the blink of an eye. "A mother who wants her baby healed and home where she belongs."

He smirked. "She is both of those things, you daft bint. It is a real pity that you can't see past your own idiocy to see the truth. Now, if you're done making a fool of yourself, I do have things to do."

"What would you know about being a good parent, _Death Eater_?"

He snickered, truly amused. "Really? Is that the best you've got? I don't have time for this; I only enjoy a battle of wits with those who can keep up with me. Tell your son and his annoying wife to stay away as well, I've already wasted too much of my valuable time on half-wits today."

She stormed off; pushing through the crowd that had gathered and he shook his head. "It really is a pity that she's allowed to walk freely."

Knowing his point had been made; Draco turned on his heel and walked away. He was just reaching for the door when George stepped out. "Oh good, just who I was looking for. Come on."

Unsure of what George was on about, Draco followed him around the building and in through a side door. "Why did we do that?"

"Well, it was fun to make sure that crowd knew just whose side I was on and you're angry enough that I didn't want you in the shop in case your magic decided to act up."

Unimpressed, Draco stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Oh please, I'm not five; I can control my magic just fine."

George rolled his eyes. "You were out there, since the idiot I am supposed to call Mother is still breathing."

"My point exactly."

"Control only lasts so long, you know that. I had to send Scor up to my flat for the same reason. He was livid and I'm damn surprised that I didn't have things randomly exploding as I rushed him through. What exactly was she on about this time?"

Draco held up a hand. It was one thing to get the rumour mill going, considering he knew that Marguerite would be the first to hear about it and filter out what she didn't think the rest of her family wanted to hear. It was another to have George spouting off about it. "You saw nothing and you heard nothing."

"Fine, go on up and get Scor. I saw nothing, though I do have something to say to you."

Wary, Draco motioned for him to go on.

"The bloke I saw, and heard, out there on the street should show his face at Valhalla the next time he drops by."

"What are you on about?"

George sighed. "You're all stiff and formal around all of us, though I admit you and Blaise seem to have found some sort of common ground. Drop the act, just once and see where it gets you."

Draco didn't bother replying. He didn't know how to explain that he'd like to, but when faced with all of the children watching him as if he was going to kill them all at the slightest provocation… well it was simply not conducive to being anything except defensive. Oh well, such was his life and he'd learnt to accept it. He loathed it, but had pretty much given up on it ever changing. He pushed aside his pensive mood, not wanting Scorpius to see the true depth of his feelings on this particular subject.

With a small smile, he pushed open the door to George's flat to see Scorpius reclined on the couch reading a book that Draco was certain he didn't want to know the contents of. "Come on, we are dropping everything off at the Manor and going out to dinner and then for ice cream."

"She really got you angry," Scorpius said lightly. "Are we talking ice cream in Hogsmeade or…"

"Of course not, so far as your mother needs to know we are doing a spot check at the winery."

Scorpius grinned. "Does that mean if I liberate a few bottles to take to Hogwarts, you will look the other way?"

Draco rubbed his eyes and tried to look all woebegone. "Seriously? What have I taught you?"

"What you don't know can't hurt either of us."

"Exactly, now get the parcels together. I am going to pretend I had momentary deafness, and didn't hear anything past the 'where are we getting ice cream'."

Seeing Scorpius laugh and rush to do as bidden did Draco a world of good. He was doing his best to give his son the opposite sort of childhood than his own and felt he was doing a bang up job of it thus far. Scorpius was the one bright spot in his life and Draco would do whatever he could to assure Scorpius' continued happiness, no matter what he had to do.


	4. Wherever it takes us

**Wherever it takes us** (Under the Knife by Rise Against)

"Cease and desist."

Scorpius froze at the very angry, yet calm and collected tone. Aunt Gin only used that tone when she was very, very angry. Even at sixteen and having been around this family for five years, he knew that hiding was the most valid (and safe) option. He scooped up three year old Athena and raced out of the entrance hall.

Athena giggled, regardless of his panic. He noted that his half brother and sister, despite being twenty-one, had also ducked into this particular room to hide.

"Shh, Thena," Damon whispered.

"What did you do?" Margot hissed, ducking behind the chair.

"I didn't do anything," Scorpius replied warily. "It was Brais and Dora, I swear."

"Blaise Damon Zabini!"

Even Athena went silent.

"Theodore Henry Nott!"

"Grandpa," Athena whispered, catching sight of Kingsley ducking into the room and closing the door.

"Shh, dear one," Kingsley murmured. "She might skin them this time."

"Gin love, we didn't mean to make so much noise."

Scorpius winced. Uncle Blaise was risking his skin, but considering how he doted on Aunt Gin most of the time, it really was no surprise that he was risking her wrath.

"You two are grown men! Grown men I say! Here I am, pregnant and due any moment and yet you and Theo insist upon running amok like tots! Encouraging the children to go along. Not to mention the dogs and kneazles and the gods know what other creatures you pulled in this time!"

"Gin darling."

"Oh thank all the gods," Damon muttered. "Grand will talk her down."

"I'm going to kill them dead this time, Marguerite."

Low laughter preceded, Marguerite's, "Darling, you can't kill them where the Minister has overheard your plans."

"So, find him and take him up and do…whatever it is you do that makes him forget he lives in a madhouse, I beg you."

"Gin," Uncle Blaise said calmly. "What if we take all the children out for the day?"

Scorpius glanced over to see Margot with her hand over her mouth, clearly trying not to laugh. Really, he didn't see what was so funny about this. Aunt Gin was already overdue and that meant she was prone to temper or tears. Though, the last time she'd had a weeping fit, he had been the recipient of the most confusing monologue ever. Frankly, he thought it had something to do with the _why _of him having twin half-siblings, but he wasn't dim enough to actually ask her about it. Honestly, what happened was firmly in the 'I never need to know' section of his life.

"Let me take you up, love. I'll run you a bath, rub your back, and Theo will go to Honeydukes to get you the best chocolate."

"Fine." Aunt Gin promptly burst into tears.

"Dear gods, what is going on?"

"Oh shite," Scorpius muttered, handing Athena off to Damon and hurrying to the door. His dad wasn't supposed to be by to get him for hours. There was also the little fact that his Dad could win a verbal sparring match against anyone… except Gin and Blaise Zabini. He pulled open the door and rushed over. "Dad, you're early. We should go."

His dad was staring horrified as Aunt Gin cried into Uncle Blaise's shirt while Uncle Theo watched from the relative safety of the first landing. "No really, I am curious about what happened here."

Just then the Irish wolfhounds raced through, setting Aunt Gin's sobbing off again.

"Dad, we should just go," Scorpius repeated.

Aunt Gin turned her head enough to glare at his dad before making her way slowly up the stairs. She had just reached Uncle Theo when his dad decided not to listen to his advice.

"Blaise, why the seven hells do you keep spawning? Don't you know what causes that?"

It wasn't Aunt Gin, at least not this time, that replied in the usual Zabini trumps Malfoy way of things.

Damon stepped out of the parlour where they'd been hiding and strode over to throw his arm over Scorpius' shoulders. "Really, are you the right person to be asking that?"

Scorpius was torn. He could laugh like he wanted to or he could wince at his Dad's expression. Dad really, really should have known better.

"I'd like to hear his answer, Dame," Margot said, joining them with Athena in her arms, the three redheads watching his dad closely.

"You two," Uncle Blaise said warningly.

"He started it," Brais said as he peeked out from one of the other rooms. "Really, Daddy, he did."

Uncle Blaise held his hands up. "I am escorting my wife to our rooms. Theo, it is your duty to insure that all the children make it out of this in one piece. Draco, good luck."

"What?" his dad all but yelped.

Grand and Grandpa Kingsley chuckled before walking brusquely down the corridor towards the library. Scorpius didn't miss that they were laughing now. Outnumbered, he slipped back and leaned on the wall, motioning to Margot that he'd take Athena from her. She grinned, passing the tot off before standing with Damon.

"Now that Mummy and Daddy are gone," Margot said cheerily.

"And Uncle Theo, Grand, and Grandpa," Dora said, coming out of hiding, having peeked up to see that Uncle Theo was leaning on the wall and all but ignoring what was going on down below.

"What is this?" his Dad said warily. "Some sort of Zabini version of the Wizengamot?"

"Perhaps," Damon drawled dryly. "Perhaps not."

"You upset Mummy," Brais said huffily.

"I didn't mean to. Your dad and I do joke around a bit usually."

"When Mummy is already crying?" Margot's tone was one that Grand used often, a sharp censure covered in just enough sweetness to soothe a bit. Not much, but at least the sentiment was there.

"Dad," Scorpius suggested, noting that Uncle Theo was now backing away down the hallway, "Just apologize and then run; it really is your only option."

"My own son," his dad said disbelievingly.

"Oh now see." Damon sighed, shaking his head and looking utterly disappointed. "You ruin the fun when you just hand us openings like that."

"What am I supposed to say?"

Scorpius snickered. "Dad, that wasn't it, I can tell you that much."

Dora grinned wickedly. "Mummy and Daddy told all of us their side. I say it is your turn."

"Is this something the little one needs to hear?"

Scorpius hitched Athena back up on his hip and smirked. "You know not what you have done. You do realise that the only two that could possibly stop any of them-"

"Us, Scor," Damon said cheerily. "You're part of this wacky family now too."

Scorpius shrugged, still smirking. "Well, you heard Dame; the only ones that can control us are either upstairs being bribed with back rubs and exotic holidays or listening in with lovely products from Uncle George's store."

"What did I do to deserve interrogation?"

"I'll take pity on you, Mr Malfoy," Dora said in a tone that really should come with a warning label. "Where to start? We love the twins so we'll not go into that, but we do want to know why you act much like the Mean One."

"The mean one?" his dad repeated dully. "What?"

"Not a what-" Damon began.

"But a who-" Margot finished.

"The one that was in-" Dora went on.

"Your class in school," Brais finished.

Scorpius looked down when Athena giggled, clearly amused by the whole finishing one another's sentences game that Uncle George taught them. She grinned up at him, stuck her thumb in her mouth, and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You don't know his name?" his dad said hesitantly.

"Scor?" Brais said, motioning for him to continue.

"No, we know it. It's basically Taboo in this house though," Scorpius explained.

"Okay? I certainly don't like the implication that I act anything like him."

"You do though," Damon said warily. "It's not like we came begging or anything."

"Mummy didn't either," Margot pointed out. "We have a Daddy, we don't really need another."

"I never implied that you did."

"Ahh," Scorpius cut in before anyone else could. "But, you do act a bit prattish most of the time, sorry, Dad, but it's true."

"You made our mummy cry," Dora reiterated angrily, her hands on her hips looking much like Aunt Gin as she did.

"I can apologize if that would help."

Athena popped her thumb out of her mouth and giggled again. "Sorry, sorry, sorry."

Scorpius stepped up and handed Athena to Margot. "Look, Dad, it is a strange situation and has been for five, almost six years now. Act like you do at home, okay?"

His dad held up his hands. "It was simply a situation I had no idea how to approach."

"Do what Scor did, get to know us." Damon sighed. "Daddy will always be Daddy, that won't change. You and Mummy had a…something I am not saying in front of the younger kids."

"I am not discussing this in front of children."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Then why don't we just go?"

At that moment Uncle Theo raced down the stairs and slid across the entrance hall before turning and running towards the library. "Really, we should have known!"

"What?"

Scorpius snickered, really he couldn't help it. Uncle Theo only was frantic in two situations, Aunt Gin in labour or one of the kids injured. All the kids were here which meant only one thing. "Aunt Gin is about to have the baby, Dad."

"She gets really grumpy," Margot offered wryly. "Well-"

"Grumpier than the usual pregnant testy," Damon finished.

"Okay, you lot," Margot said, passing Athena back to Scorpius. "Dame, Floo Uncle Charlie first, it will take him the longest to get here. Then-"

"I know, I know, and then Uncle Bill and finally Uncle George, I have this, sister mine."

She grinned, clapping her hands. "Grand will get the mid-witch, though I swear that woman is probably waiting by the Floo, the gods know she seems to anticipate Mummy better than even Daddy."

"I'll take Athena," Dora offered. "We can read until it is time to see if we have a new brother or sister."

"I'll see if Mummy needs anything," Brais said already halfway up the stairs.

Everyone darted off, though Athena had refused to let loose of Scorpius which meant Dora followed after Brais.

"They're like a well-trained army," his dad muttered, sounding amused.

"Too true; Grand taught them very well. Margot really is a younger Grand."

"You three can come with me, if you'd like."

"Minister."

"Mr Malfoy, Scor has been asked to stay so he can be a part of this as he was Athena's birth," Grandpa Kingsley said with a wide smile. "Theo will be up there with Blaise and Gin the entire time as will Marguerite."

"Athena is attached," Scorpius said wryly.

"Thena darling, come with Grandpa and let Scor join the big kids."

"No. No. No." The adorable redhead pouted at him and Scorpius knew he wouldn't be making her upset by asking her to get down.

"It is okay, Grandpa Kingsley, I can take her up to the playroom and we'll read. What do you want me to read, Thena?"

"Pwince."

"Which one?" Scorpius was already moving towards the stairs.

"Wittwe."

"_The Little Prince_?" He was guessing, only just barely able to translate Thena-speech.

"Uh huh."

"Scorpius?"

He turned his brow lifting. "Yes, Dad?"

"Please tell Margot and Damon I did not intend to make them uncomfortable."

Scorpius blinked in shock, but managed a nod. Athena tugged his shirt and pointed towards the playroom with her free hand. "Yes, Princess, I'm going."

-ii—

Ginny laughed at Blaise's smug grin. "Yes, darling, go for it. If he lives up to his name, it is squarely on your shoulders." She kissed the curly brown hair on her son's head and passed him to Marguerite.

"Well?" Marguerite demanded.

"Deimos…" she grinned at Theo and winked, "Henry Zabini."

"Favourite uncle again," Theo said gleefully. "Get him named properly so I can commence with the spoiling."

"Brainwashing," Blaise returned dryly. "Call it like it is, Theo. You want to start from the first minute, telling the little man how you are the best uncle in the world."

The mid-witch just laughed. "I really do enjoy you lot. So, will this be the last time I see you?"

Ginny sighed. "I said yes last time and look where that got me."

"How about we get back to you on that?" Blaise said with a snicker.

"You know," Margot said from the doorway. "You two have to stop before I get married and start giving you grandbabies. That would be just too weird."

"You can still be locked in the east tower," Blaise and Theo chorused.

Margot glared, huffed, and stomped off, calling over her shoulder, "You wouldn't dare! Mummy would hex you both endlessly."

"She's right you know." Ginny grinned and then sighed. "I need a shower."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Yes, love, I know the sequence of events by now. I already have your pyjamas laid out on the counter."

"That is why I keep you around," she teased, ruining it with a yawn.

"Up you go, love, I'll even wash your back."

"I do love you, Blaise."

"I love you too."

-ii—

Draco had ended up staying with Kingsley, unsure if the tentative truce he seemed to have with the children would be null and void if he'd left. It had been an interesting talk. Apparently, the Minister had been around the situation for years and years, being one that had initially protected Ginny and the twins. He thought he understood a bit better now what had happened. It was just still so strange to know that he had two children that could care less if he fell over dead. These days, he wasn't sure if all three felt that way. It was disconcerting to say the least. Astoria hadn't been pleased when he had Flooed to say that he was unsure when he and Scorpius would be home, but then again she seemed displeased by everything these days.

"What is your advice?" Draco could barely believe that he was asking anyone, let alone the Minster for Magic, for advice, but apparently he was the patriarch of this odd family his son had been welcomed so easily into.

"Like the children said, be yourself and set aside any concerns that the twins are going to suddenly demand to be named Malfoys."

He frowned, running a hand through his hair.

"You know, Ginny did what she did because she wanted to keep the children safe, their father too from what I saw."

"Why though? It is so confusing. Most women in her situation would have come running, demanding things."

Kingsley looked unimpressed. "When has Ginny ever been like most women?"

Draco laughed, shaking his head. "Never. Okay, so do what…act like myself and hope that one day the lot of them stops glaring like I'm a boggart?"

The man laughed. "We have no boggarts here."

"I do remember hearing something about many who can defeat boggarts all those years ago on the platform."

There was a knock at the door and Brais peeked in. "You two are to come up now."

"Me?" Draco exclaimed, his eyes wide. "Are you certain?"

"Look," Brais said, looking very much like a miniature version of his father. "Mummy said to bring you two up. What Mummy says, especially after what she just went through, goes in this house. It would be like telling Grand no. It simply isn't done."

"Does she have her wand?" Draco got to his feet warily.

Brais laughed long and hard. "No, Daddy takes it when she starts pacing and doesn't give it back until after she gets plenty of sleep. Hurry or Uncle Theo will come down and find out what is taking so long."

Kingsley winced, shooing Draco out. "We don't muck about with Theo's time with the wee ones, he tends to whinge for weeks when we do."

"You people are so confusing," Draco muttered, following Brais up the stairs.

-ii—

"No one will bite." Ginny wasn't going to let it be awkward. It wasn't every day you invited a man you had a one night fling with into the birthing room where you'd given birth to his children in secret long ago and where you'd just given birth. She motioned Draco inside. The kids, Scorpius included, were all curled up around her and Blaise. Theo, of course, was at the end of the bed, trying hard not to pout that Deimos was being passed around and not tucked in his arms.

"Well," Theo teased, "not unless you try and tickle Dora."

"Uncle Theo," Dora said with a pout, climbing over Damon and tugging on Bill's shirt. "Uncle Bill, Uncle Theo needs a sound hexing."

Bill laughed, passing Deimos to George. "You know, you have a wand now, princess."

"Bill!" Theo yelped. "Don't encourage her!"

"Children," Ginny warned them, trying not to laugh aloud. "I can use B's wand, in case you lot forgot that."

"You know," Draco said warily, "I think it is safer over here."

Blaise laughed, waving Draco inside the room. "No really, we all know better than to even think too hard about hexing someone."

"I don't bite, but I will pop them upside their heads." Ginny smiled brightly at the wary looks all around her. "Now, stop behaving like heathens and someone can introduce Draco to the baby."

Scorpius slid off the bed and took Deimos from George. He made his way over to Draco. "Look, you have a shield now, Dad."

Blaise leaned over and whispered, "We really are wearing off on that boy."

She laid her head on his shoulder and snickered. "We have to make this work, B. The poor man looks so lost."

"Don't let him hear you say that, darling. I don't know what we can do if he wants to be a prat."

"He looks just like you, Blaise."

They looked up and saw that Draco hadn't been talked into holding the baby, but that Scorpius looked all too happy to finally get to do so.

"They tend to go one way or the other," Ginny quipped.

"That just means we try again," Blaise teased her, ducking her playfully swat. "Hey! If you knock me out then who will keep the little man from fussing when you are sleeping?"

"I say again, you people are very confusing."

Ginny just smiled smugly. "You get used to it, Draco. If you want to escape, Scor is welcome to stay."

"I…well… it is up to Scorpius really."

Ginny frowned, not sure what the seven hells his deal was. "You can stay as well. I'm sure someone is up for a game of chess. We'll be booting everyone out soon anyway."

Draco waved his hand to indicate the crowd. "You realise that this is completely foreign to me, right?"

Scorpius took pity on Draco, laying Deimos in Marguerite's arms. "You know that it isn't normal to give birth in some sterile hospital room, right, Dad?"

Draco shrugged. "I'm going to go over in the corner and watch the show. You lot are confusing, but I will admit that you're fun to watch."

She yawned and laughed at the same time, laying her head on Blaise's shoulder. She didn't like or dislike Draco, not really. She did have a huge soft spot for Scorpius though and it was clear that he, Damon, and Margot had figured out some sort of relationship in addition to his friendship with Brais. That was what she wanted to make sure stayed the way it was. She drifted off to sleep listening happily to the conversations going on around her.

-ii—

"Oops, Mummy is sleeping," Margot whispered.

"Everyone out," Grand said softly, literally shooing them out the door. "You know the rules. Go on now; there will be plenty of time to spoil Deimos after they have a good rest."

Theo crouched down and Dora climbed on his back. He stood and hooked her legs around his waist. "Come on, princess, I'll read _The Little Prince _until we both fall asleep."

Damon chuckled, attempting to get Athena to leave the room. "Come on, Thena, you know it is mandatory sleep time."

"Baby."

He picked her up. "Yes, baby is sleeping and so is Mummy. You can cuddle them both later."

Scorpius followed them out, not bothering to stifle a yawn. "You coming with us, Dad, or going home?"

"Come on, son," Marguerite said to the clearly confused young man still sitting in the corner. "There is no need for you to leave, we have spare rooms enough. Have a good rest and a meal and then go home."

She was surprised that the young man allowed her to lead him down to the guest suites. It wasn't until they were alone that she found out why he had done so. "You should hate me."

Puzzled, she opened the door to one of the suites and motioned him inside. Once the door was closed and they had privacy, she stared at him. "You should explain."

"I did something incredibly stupid and yet once it was clear that Scorpius and your grandchildren wanted to be friends, you simply overlooked my transgression."

"Really? Is that how you see it?" Marguerite shook her head sadly. "The way I see it is that yes, you and Gin did something irresponsible. But, by doing so, it led to my son finding happiness and me to many grandchildren."

"I'm surprised no one hunted me down and killed me," he admitted sheepishly.

She laughed. "Oh dear, if we had, it would have set Gin on the one responsible. She was adamant about not even saying your name. Anyone who looks closely enough at Damon can see it. Theo spotted the resemblance right off. We're big on respect in this family. We respected her right to not name names and Blaise saw them as his even before they were born."

Draco sat on the end of the bed, just shaking his head. "I remember those first few months of seventh year. He was viciously overprotective of her. I never figured out why, until five years ago."

"Did you ever even consider demanding to be recognised as their father?" She had to know, it was the one thing that had always bothered her about this whole situation.

"No," he replied swiftly and firmly. "When they taunted me on the platform, I knew that they didn't expect and wouldn't appreciate any such thing."

She sat beside him. "So, why the attitude all these years?"

"What was I supposed to do or say? Then to see Scorpius accepted with open arms, that threw me, I will admit. This whole situation is very strange."

She laughed. "No stranger than my fiancé Flooing me late one night to say that I was needed to help protect a pregnant young witch that was scared out of her mind and trying desperately to hide it or that when I Flooed my son, I didn't get past her name and condition before he was demanding we help. I sat there with my head still in the Floo as he raced out of the room as if Hades' hounds were nipping at his heels. It is certainly no stranger than seeing this terrified child gripping her wand and fully prepared to kill us all if we tried to take her babies from her. I loved her like a daughter from that moment on. Now," she stood and gave him her 'mum look', "you'll go over and find the pyjamas in the wardrobe and then get some sleep. When you wake up, come down to the family dining room… don't worry about getting lost, just follow the noise."

"Marguerite?"

She turned back to the very lost looking young man. "Yes?"

"How long has Theo been in love with the both of them?"

Her eyes went wide. "You saw _nothing_."

He was clearly taken aback. "Okay, I presume I said nothing as well?"

"Exactly. Now get some sleep and I fully expect to see you holding my youngest grandson before you leave this house."

"What if I drop him?"

Incredulous, she blinked a few times. "What?"

He laughed humourlessly. "I wasn't allowed near Scorpius until he was three months old and I certainly wasn't present for his birth."

"Why that horrid bint!" She was back across the room and hugging Draco before he could protest. "You and Scorpius will stay here as long as you'd like. This family will do you both a world of good."

"Why do I get the feeling," he said once she'd released him and stepped back, "that not only will there be random touching, but that should I not take you up on your…suggestion… that I will find it impossible to leave."

She grinned evilly. "Because, you are a very smart young man."

With that she waltzed out and down to where the children's rooms were, hoping to find Scorpius still awake. She knocked once and entered when given his leave to do so. "May I talk to you?"

He sat up from where he'd been reclined on the bed reading. "Of course, I'm clearly not going to sleep no matter how tired I am."

"Good, though you may not like some of what I have to say."

He winced. "So long as there is no hexing, I am willing to listen."

"Your father seems to think that you will forget all about him now that you have us or that you have forgotten him. Perhaps even that you don't love him as much as you used to."

"But…what…_why_?"

"Did you know that he was kept from you for three months after you were born?"

Scorpius sighed. "No, but I did know that Mother insisted upon having me at St Mungo's and that he wasn't allowed to be there. I also know that Mother hasn't been too kind since seeing Damon and I on the train first year."

Marguerite was angry. Not angry at Draco or Scorpius, but angry _for _them. "You and your father will be staying here until further notice. But, you must make sure he understands that you do not hate him. Your Aunt Gin never did, not even when she deliberately taunted him. Any anger, and yes she told me all of this, was at the situation. Uncle Blaise doesn't hate him either, not now that he knows that there will be no attempts to take Damon and Margot from us."

Scorpius ducked his head, whispering, "He wouldn't. You have to believe me when I say that."

She hugged him tightly. "I do, as I believed him when he told me the very same thing a few minutes ago. I want you to rest and then eat. After the meal, I want you and your father to have a private talk."

Marguerite was up and almost to the door before Scorpius said, "I think…that Dad and I both could use a real family."

She looked over her shoulder and smiled sadly, "You already have one, darling boy. I'll send and elf with some tea to help you sleep."

When the door closed behind her, Marguerite leaned on it and closed her eyes. If someone had told her sixteen years ago that by protecting Ginny that her life would end up here, she would have laughed and recommended shock spells at St Mungo's. Now though, she could admit that no matter how bloody complicated it was, her life and her family were perfect.

-ii—

Two weeks. Draco could scarcely believe that he and Scorpius had stayed this long at Valhalla, but he wouldn't have changed it for anything. He had been able to manage the vineyard and other assorted Malfoy businesses from here and yet spend time with Scorpius. It wasn't that he hadn't before; but that something had shifted that he couldn't quite put his finger on. He was even somewhat comfortable when someone passed by and plopped Deimos into his arms before moving on. Even the other children seemed less wary around him.

"Draco, your move."

He looked up, shaking his head and smirking, moving his chess piece. "Checkmate."

Theo rolled his eyes and sighed, shifting the sleeping baby on his chest with a chuckle. "I say you cheated."

"I say you are only saying that because you have a human shield," Draco replied smoothly.

"I say that I want my son and you two should go out to the pitch and have your arses handed to you since Theo promised them a game." Laughing, he and Theo turned to see Ginny standing in the doorway looking utterly amused. "Go on, give me the kid and you two go try and beat the children on the pitch. Deimos and I will watch and laugh from the comfortable seats."

"How do you know that they'll win?" Draco asked curiously.

She smiled ruefully. "They had Blaise, Theo, George, Charlie, and I training them from the time they could sit on a training broom. Theo, hand over the baby and stop _being_ a baby."

"You wound me, Gin, wound me I say. I'm surprised I'm not bleeding."

"Theodore Henry…"

Much to Draco's amusement, Theo was up and across the room handing the baby over. She turned her glare on him. "Don't presume I am not aware of your full name or that I won't use it."

He stood, holding his hands up in surrender. "I'm going, I'm going."

He and Theo were near the doors leading out to the pitch when she said, "Deimos and I are off to Hogsmeade."

Draco was surprised just how quickly Theo changed course, marching back down the hallway. "You are not! Blaise is in meetings all day, Kingsley is at work, and I damn well know that Marguerite had some silly garden party this afternoon."

"I am fully capable of taking my child to Cerridwen's so that Lilis and Morag can spoil him rotten, Theo."

"Need I remind you what happened the last time you went?"

Draco winced, Theo sounded right stroppy. That was never a good thing.

"Hermione tried her luck and Miles booted her out," Ginny replied promptly. "I was just grumpy that he didn't let me hex her before he did so."

"And the time before that?"

Ginny glared. "Theo!"

"What did you promise Blaise?"

She sighed. "That I wouldn't go alone and I'm not, I'm taking Deimos with me."

"I swear, either the sorting hat is a sadist or it was having a very bad day."

Draco snickered at Theo's petulant, if accurate, assessment.

"I am going, Theo, end of discussion."

"Not alone." He turned to Draco. "Tell the kids I am accompanying Ginny and Deimos to Hogsmeade and that I promise another game later to make up for missing this one."

"Perhaps I am missing something, but if it is such a big deal, why not meet them here?" Draco sighed, mentally cursing himself for getting involved.

"Because," Ginny said wearily, "The wards are very tight and already let more people than Kingsley, Theo, and Blaise are comfortable with inside."

Okay, now he was definitely intrigued, walking back down so they weren't yelling. "As far as I know, only five come and go who don't live here."

"You do realise that we are paranoid," Theo said slowly, "More paranoid than you are by far, don't you?"

"Well, yes, considering I do have a working brain in my head. Just how many wards do you have?"

Ginny laughed, shifting the baby to her shoulder. "That just might take days, Draco. After my idiot brother, Molly, and Harry broke in about fifteen years ago, the wards were added to quite extensively."

"They did what?" He wasn't shocked, because it was Potter and his sidekick. But, he was quite angry. "What was their goal of breaking into the estate of people far more lethal and unforgiving than they could possibly fathom?"

"Oh, well…" Ginny winced and looked away.

"They wanted to take Ginny back. Luckily, they didn't know I was here or that the twins existed. I hid with the twins and Kingsley had set the wards to notify him if they were breeched. Had he not arrived when he did, Ginny would have been locked away in St Mungo's and it was about fifty – fifty on whether they would have arrested Blaise and Marguerite or simply killed them and made up some story afterwards to cover their arses. The gods only know what they might have done to the manor before I could have escaped with the twins."

"I know my vote doesn't count, but I am with Theo on this."

"It was fifteen bloody years ago! They would never have done it had they paid attention and known that Kingsley and Marguerite were married!"

"Which would be why you don't go out alone," Theo replied patiently. "Just think of what would happen should they harm you or Deimos."

"They wouldn't," she said stubbornly. "The most they do these days is try to corner me and convince me that I made a mistake and to come back to the family fold."

Draco took a big step back at the look on Theo's face. His low, livid tone meant another step back. "They're convinced someone here is using mind control on you! If you wish to continue this discussion, I will Floo Blaise and take his place in the meetings."

"I'll go," Draco offered, not sure where the words came from since all he had really been thinking was 'oh gods I should run now'.

"You didn't take the same oath we did."

"Oath?"

Ginny sighed. "The ancient oath of protection, Draco, which Theo, Marguerite, Poppy Pomfrey, Kingsley, and Severus Snape all took sixteen years ago. The way Marguerite worded it, the oaths not only covered me and my, at that time, unborn children but any future children I had as they were all technically 'unborn' at the time of the oath taking. Theo, well his covered me and my children and that was open-ended as well."

"You made them take an oath of protection?" He was gaping, he just knew he was.

"I didn't, Marguerite did it and insisted everyone else do so." Ginny smirked. "She claims that she could see how paranoid I was and that anything less would not have reassured me enough. I agree with the assessment."

"I took an oath of secrecy as well." Theo looked a bit smug. "Though, it does make it difficult to order anything to be delivered for Gin or the kids."

"You do realise that this goes beyond paranoia, right?"

"It isn't paranoia when they really are out to get you," Theo pointed out darkly.

"What about your brothers?" Draco asked Ginny.

"The same," she said dryly. "They didn't think twice about it."

"So, it is only Scorpius and myself that haven't done so?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You can stop right there, Draco Marcel Malfoy. Don't you dare."

He lifted a brow and smirked. "I do believe that I dare. Theo?"

Theo just shook his head. "Ahh, no going back now, Gin. You know the rules."

She stomped her foot and glared at both of them. "You lot are utterly ridiculous, you know that right?"

"You want to go to Hogsmeade and Theo would be breaking a promise if he went. I, however, wouldn't be. It would also mean that only one person allowed on these grounds, an under aged one at that, was not barred from sharing information with any Aurors who clearly ignore all rules set forth and continue to run amok as they see fit."

Ginny glared at him, then at Theo, and then back at him. "Oh for fucks sake. I am going to pack the bag for Deimos, so if you are going to do this, you'd best get on with it."

-ii—

Ginny was mildly irritated with the blond walking beside her to Cerridwen's. "Why did you really do that?"

He shrugged. "It is nothing you didn't do for me."

She glanced over at him and sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get any more of an answer out of him. They stepped into Cerridwen's and were immediately set upon by Morag and Lilis. Ginny shook her head and drew her wand. "Nice try, but no."

"Seriously?" Draco muttered angrily. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Lilis, when was the first time I met you?" Ginny asked calmly.

"Hogwarts, of course," Lilis answered promptly. Which was the wrong answer, the first time they had met was the day she met Molly here. This meant that this was certainly not Lilis.

"Morag, what was the first thing you said to me?"

She had to let this play out and hope that, as per usual, the Moon and MacDougal men were watching from afar, never letting their sisters out of their sight for long. It also begged to question where Miles and Anthony were.

"Congratulations," Morag answered brightly. Again wrong answer; damn, damn, damn.

"Step back, now," she demanded, lifting her wand higher and shifting Deimos in her arm so that he was better protected.

"You heard Ginny," Draco said, moving over to cover the baby, but leaving her enough room to use her wand if needed. "Do it, now."

"Ginny," Lilis protested angrily. "This is silly!"

"No, this is ludicrous." She shifted her wand hand, pressing her Zabini signet ring in hopes of alerting Marguerite, Kingsley, and Blaise in enough time to keep whatever these two had planned from playing out.

"Why are you doing this, Ginny?" Morag asked, clearly trying to sound upset.

"First of all," she drawled, hoping to buy a bit of time, "Morag would never wear off the rack clothing and second, clearly you didn't watch our interactions closely enough to get even the smallest things about Morag or Lilis correct."

"Are you ill?" Lilis said in a simpering tone Ginny recognized all too well. So, Molly was Polyjuiced as Lilis; now to figure out Morag.

"Ginny, lower your wand. There is no need for this."

"You know," Draco said conversationally, slowly moving Ginny back towards the counter. "I have never heard Morag Moon sound anything less than a Princess and she never would wear cheap imitation shoes like the ones you're wearing currently."

Ginny snickered. He had a really good point. She was just close enough to the counter to duck behind it when Blaise, Kingsley, and Marguerite ran through the door.

"What the seven hells is going on here?" Blaise demanded with his wand trained on 'Morag'.

"These two just went mad," Lilis supplied in that same simpering tone that Lilis would rather die than ever be caught using. "I think you should have your wife seen to."

"Actually, it is you that will need St Mungo's… or a really good solicitor when the Moon and MacDougal families are done filing charges. Though, if you have harmed one hair on Lilis' head, what Miles will do to you won't leave much left for them to sue. I am not even going to think about what Talon will do if you harmed Morag." Marguerite flicked her wrist, binding both women before either could react. "Gin darling, you stay back there until we've cleared the area."

"I am not arguing," she replied angrily. "Lilis is Molly, I puzzled that much out. Morag is going to kill whoever is pretending to be her, simply for showing up in public in knock off shoes and off the rack clothes. My guess is Hermione."

"Gin? Are you or Deimos injured?" Blaise called out from the back of the shop.

"Hells no!" Draco replied, beating her to it. "Have a bit of faith, Blaise."

"I found them," Kingsley called from the kitchen. "Lilis, Anthony, and Morag are all here and look to be knocked out, but no injuries that I can see."

"Those two wouldn't be alone," Gin called back. "Harry and Ron will be around somewhere."

"They are very much fired for this, unlike last time, they will not be getting out of it," was Kingsley's testy reply. "I will Floo the Moons and MacDougals now."

"Oh shite," Draco muttered, stepping back so he could see her. "I have to agree to one thing."

Warily, she eyed him. "I am not going to like this, am I?"

"Likely not," he agreed. "You really shouldn't leave the grounds unless you are going directly out of the country."

"Overprotective Slytherin bastards," she muttered irritably.

-ii—

The wards blared and Theo sent the kids directly to the passages, wondering just what the seven hells was going on. After the last time the wards were breeched, he had secured a portkey directly to the estate in Greece and it was down in the passages. Margot and Damon knew that if someone didn't come for them in five minutes, that they were to portkey out and stay there until someone came for them.

Warily, he made his way towards the front of the manor, wand at the ready. He almost made it to the doors when they burst open in pieces and he was hit with some sort of spell before he could react. He flew back into the wall and slumped to the floor in a bloody heap.

-ii—

"The wards!" Kingsley yelled, racing out of the kitchen and to the front door. "Aurors, decent ones I can trust, are being alerted just as I am. Gin, I need you to Apparate to the secure location."

"Not without my kids!"

"Remember the plan," Blaise said, pulling her close and kissing her soundly. "Take Draco with you, even Apparating might be risky. We'll be there soon, love. I promise."

She shook a bit. "Don't you dare die on me!"

"Do I lie to you?"

She shook her head.

"Then you know I won't, right?"

She nodded. "I love you. Be safe."

"Love you too," he said, rushing out the door and Appparating a moment later.

"GO!" Marguerite ordered, shifting to provide cover for her and Draco the moment they were outside of Cerridwen's and able to Apparate.

Ginny grabbed Draco's arm. "Look, you have to hold on tight, it will be a long trip and I can't lose my concentration."

"Just do it," he said in a reassuring tone.

She prayed to every god she could name that no one died today, Apparating them a moment later. They landed just outside the house in Greece. Damon and Margot were out the door a moment later, hugging her and taking Deimos from her. "The others?"

"Scor has them inside, in the secure room." Damon hugged her tightly. "Uncle Theo shoved us in the passage and went to see who had breached the wards."

"Oh gods," she whispered, leaning on her oldest son and not taking her eyes off of her youngest who was cradled in his big sister's arms. She felt sort of hazy and disconnected as Draco shooed them all inside.

"Go, check the kids and I will keep watch," Draco instructed firmly.

She nodded, letting Damon lead her through the house and into the room where all the other children had gathered. Athena was clinging to Scorpius and the others looked shaken, but unharmed. "What happened?"

"We don't know, Mummy," Brais said softly. "Is Uncle Theo here yet?"

She hugged him tightly. "No, baby, not yet."

"He will be," Dora said sharply. "I won't hear any of you say different either!"

Ginny simply sat on the floor, gathering the kids around her. Please gods, please let everyone get through this alive.

-ii—

Blaise ran through the broken door, almost screaming in outrage at the sight of Theo lying crumpled on the floor. Potter and Weasley had been found half-dead just inside the wards and he'd left them to the Aurors and Kingsley. He dropped to his knees and began healing what he could. Damn, what had those sick bastards done? "Theo? Theo? Come on, answer me!"

"Move aside," his mother said shakily. "Let me try, darling."

Blaise sat back on his heels, praying that she could do something, anything to save Theo. When she sat back, tears streaming down her face, he simply stared in disbelief. It simply wasn't possible. It just wasn't.

-ii—

Ginny stood; not knowing what the dread she was feeling was from, but knowing that it was bad, very bad. She shook her head. "No, loves, you stay here. Do not leave this room, you hear me?"

"Yes, Mummy," Margot whispered, having given in and cried a few minutes ago.

Ginny all but stumbled out to the main room where Draco was still standing guard. "I- I- you…"

He turned from the window, his eyes narrowing. "Take a deep breath and try again, Ginny."

"Valhalla. Something wrong. Go, please. Go now."

"Whoa," he muttered, carefully leading her to the nearest chair and pushing her into it. "I said I would stay here and I will."

She shook her head fervently. "No," she whispered, laying a hand on her chest. "Something is very wrong."

"Listen to her," Damon said, standing in the doorway, but technically still following her instructions. He held up his hand where the signet ring he'd been given on his seventeenth birthday lay. "Margot is sobbing and nothing I do or say is helping. I am not much better. I have never asked a thing of you, but I am now. Please see what is wrong."

Ginny could see the internal war going on, but Draco finally nodded. "If any of you leave this house, it will be my head Blaise removes. Stay here. Swear it."

"Unless this house is breached or is made unsafe by magical or Muggle means, we will all stay inside until someone comes to retrieve us, I do so swear," Ginny intoned. "Now go!"

-ii—

Draco landed just outside the doors; the Aurors pausing long enough to get a look at him before going back to whatever it was they were doing. His eyes went wide as he saw the giant front doors lying splintered in the entrance hall. "Well damn," he whispered, making his way over to where Marguerite and Blaise were crouched over a body.

"What are you doing here?" Blaise demanded harshly. "You're to be protecting Gin and the kids!"

"She and Damon sent me here, something to do with their signet rings," Draco explained softly, closing his eyes and praying that he wasn't seeing what he thought he was.

"You aren't seeing things and the nightmare will still be here when you open your eyes." Blaise sighed heavily. "I need to clean up and get these robes to the Aurors. Then I can go inform my wife and children that Theo was murdered by Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. How I will keep them from rushing to St Mungo's and finish what the wards started will be another problem altogether."

Draco crouched down in front of him. "Let me help you both up. Come on, the sooner you are up, the sooner you can be there for your family. Let me deal with this, I took that oath of protection just before we left. Trust me, just this once."

"Marguerite." All three of them turned to see Kingsley looking far graver than expected. "I need you to be very strong for me right now."

Marguerite stood, swiping the tears off of her face, leaving a trail of Theo's blood as she did so. "I am, love, I am."

"Good," Kingsley said. "Blaise, I need you on your feet as well."

Blaise complied slowly. "What is going on?"

"Get a good hold on Draco," Kingsley requested.

Draco shot to his feet, only to find his arms held by Blaise and Marguerite. "Just spit it out! What the hell are you not saying?"

"You have him?" At Blaise and Marguerite's nods, Kingsley pressed on. "This was not their first stop of the day. I'm sorry, Draco."

He simply stared, not sure what to do or say. He knew Scorpius was safe in Greece so that only left one person as his parents had both died five years back, just before Scorpius started Hogwarts. "Are you," he began, his voice tight, "Are you telling me that they breached my wards first?"

"I am. We presume, at this point, that they planned on calling it a raid, due to the documents we found on Ronald; a raid gone wrong, hence their need to kill Astoria. We think that they planned on doing the same here, likely capturing Gin at Cerridwen's and taking her to St Mungo's and the mental ward. Again, there was paperwork on Ronald indicating that this was their plan."

"You can let me go," he said flatly. "I'll not risk making my son an orphan to get vengeance on those sick bastards."

They believed him, dropping their hands.

"I sent someone to check on George and Bill. I have also contacted the Romanian Ministry and someone will be going to check on Charlie as well. Arthur and Percy have been detained at the Ministry as a precaution, until such time as we know if their involvement or not. I need you three to gather belongings for everyone and join the children. I will take great care with Theo and Astoria, I assure you. They will receive all the proper rites and I will join you there the moment I have news."

Draco didn't know what else to do but follow the instructions. The only thought in his head was: just what the seven hells had happened to the Weasley family?

-ii—

Blaise wasn't sure what to say first. The kids definitely knew something was up and the dead look in Gin's eyes told him that she had figured out what that was. So, he crouched down, pulling Gin into his arms and holding her as tightly as he could without hurting her. "You can't go hunting anyone, love."

"They killed him, didn't they?" Damon demanded.

"Yes," Blaise replied simply, not knowing how to soften the blow any. He loosened his hold when Dora climbed between him and Gin, holding them both while she sobbed. Athena was next to curl up with them, looking quite lost. Brais knelt behind Gin, laying his hands on her shoulders and crying freely. Damon wrapped his arms around the whole group from one side; his hands clasped in Margot's, who was positioned exactly like her twin on the other side. His mum simply sat next to Blaise, cradling Deimos in her arms, leaning on him.

"Dad?" he heard Scorpius whisper. "What else is there?"

"They breached the wards at Malfoy Manor first."

Blaise felt the twins flinch and wished there was something he could say to them or to Brais who looked utterly shattered.

"Mother?"

"I'm sorry, Scorpius," Draco replied almost too softly to be heard.

Blaise didn't have to look to know that the quiet sobbing was Scorpius.

"You two should get over here, you're part of this family now and that means we don't leave anyone out," Ginny said, her tone still flat and dead, but laced with enough force to get the two blonds moving. Once everyone was settled, Gin continued, "They wanted to break us, to destroy us. Are we going to allow them to do so?"

"No," chorused through the room, Blaise's voice joining in immediately.

"Good," his mum said, her voice a steely tone Blaise hadn't heard her use in years, not since she made that oath in Snape's quarters. "We will mourn. Then we will pick ourselves up and honour those that were murdered today by not breaking, by not allowing them the satisfaction. You are Malfoys, Zabinis, Weasleys, and Greengrass'. Now is the time to remind the world what that truly means."

-end-


	5. Swimming through the ashes

**Swimming through the ashes of another life** (45 by Shinedown)

"Up up," Marguerite called out, walking the hallway, knocking on each door as she passed. "I know none of you want to go, but remember what you promised."

Damon's door opened first and he stared blearily at her, a small smirk forming. "We thought you were joking when you said we had to go back."

Her brows shot up and she shook her head. So he was in a teasing mood was he? So be it. "What did I tell you?"

He sighed dramatically, leaning against the door frame and yawning. "I am a Zabini and a Weasley, I will show the world what that truly means."

"And?"

"A Malfoy," Margot supplied sleepily.

"Very good, now go get ready."

"Grand?"

She turned to see Brais standing in the doorway, frowning heavily. "Yes, darling?"

"Can I hex people who make fun of us or say mean things?"

She grinned evilly. "What is the rule?"

"Don't get caught," Dora said, stepping out into the hallway already dressed and ready. She had a look in her eyes that Marguerite recognized as dangerous to all that tested her already limited patience. It was one that she approved of highly. "I won't, Grand. I promise."

Marguerite waved her over and kissed her cheeks. "I know you won't, darling. We taught you all well."

Another door opened and Scorpius' sleepy, "Don't make us go back," filtered out.

She marched down and peered in, only to find him still abed. "Scorpius Draco Malfoy, I will call Uncle George to get you out of that bed if you aren't up in ten seconds."

He made a 'yelp' sort of noise and tumbled out of the bed and onto the floor tangled in his sheets and duvet. She laughed, shaking her head. "I thought that might get you moving."

Considering it a job well done, she made her way down to the dining room and took her seat. It was almost amusing the speed in which her grandchildren, and yes Scorpius definitely counted, made it to the table. In fact, they were all eating by the time Gin, Draco, and Blaise made it down. Athena was bundled in Blaise's arms, her tiny arms wrapped around her daddy's neck. She hadn't let Blaise out of her sight since the announcement had been made of Theo's death. Gin had six week old Deimos in her arms, though he was still soundly sleeping.

"Grand?"

"Yes, Margot?"

"Did you not threaten them with Uncle George?"

Marguerite laughed. "Uncle George left for work already, darling, and your parents knew that."

Gin yawned, reaching for the carafe of tea. "I want to go over things one more time."

"Agreed," Damon said, setting a filled plate in front of Gin.

Kingsley came in at just that moment. "Each of you will have a pressure activated portkey which is spelled to not be removable by anyone else. If at any time, things go badly outside of Hogwarts, the Aurors you have already been introduced to will arrive to protect you and keep you safe until you arrive back home. Each of you knows the questions to ask to verify their identities. With the precautions we have in place, you should be as safe at Hogwarts as you are here. If, at any time, we feel that your safety has been compromised, we will bring you back here. If, should the unfathomable happen, and some lucky bastard manages to breach the wards here, your portkeys will pulse with a bright red light. You are to activate them right then and hold tight until you arrive at the secure location."

Breaching the wards here was something that would take hours and hours to even make enough of a hole to shoot a spell through thanks to Bill contacting a few people he had worked with and who had been able to point him in the proper direction of a few ancient wards. Wards the likes of which hadn't allegedly ever been seen in Britain in a millennia, if ever. The only reason Damon and Margot were returning to Hogwarts was because they had yet to find out if the Weasleys had been working on their own or if there was a larger group at work. They had agreed to shadow Dora, Brais, and Scorpius and were fully prepared to take whatever actions necessary to assure the safety of their siblings. She was very proud of them for doing so, even if they had teased her a bit earlier about it.

"Mummy, Thena, and Deimos won't leave the grounds, correct?" Brais clearly needed to hear it again.

"Yes," she assured him. "Until we are certain that there is no more risk."

"Daddy?" Dora frowned. "You and Draco should stay too. Grand promised she would, why won't you?"

Blaise sighed heavily. "We will be here as much as possible, lovely. I promise you that I will not take risks."

"Dad?"

Draco sighed. "What Blaise said goes for me as well, Scorpius. I promise to not take any risks."

Scorpius sighed, looking a bit less stressed. "Grandpa Kingsley, you have trusted Aurors watching you as well, right?"

"That I do," Kingsley said genially. "I have personally trained and tested each of them. We are doing our very best to make certain you children do not lose anyone else. Now, I just spoke with Headmistress McGonagall. She is not pleased at the steps that have been taken, but considering half the Board of Governors is around this table and the other half are Moons, Bletchleys, or MacDougals, she risked her position by protesting. If at any time Margot or Damon is unavailable, Ares Moon as well as Liam and Ewan MacDougal will also be in the castle looking out for their family members just as Damon and Margot are for you."

Margot grinned wickedly. "If you need a volunteer to spend time with Ares, I am definitely up for that task, Grandpa."

Marguerite and Gin burst out laughing at the look of utter horror on Blaise's face and his screech of, "He's older than I am!"

"Oh well, you won't be upset that I am seeing his nephew Dougal then, eh, Daddy?"

It was Draco that recovered from the mass fit of mirth at Blaise's continued horror to say, "Seriously? Talon and Morag's oldest?"

Margot grinned, preening a bit. "Yes indeed, Auntie Morag certainly taught him how to treat a princess. Close your mouth, Daddy; you're gaping like a pleb."

"Don't taunt your Daddy," Gin said primly, her wicked grin giving away her amusement. She turned to Blaise, pushing his mouth closed. "She's an adult, love. You can't deny it any longer."

"Why do I get the feeling that I am going to be seeing a lot of Dougal?" Damon said wryly, shaking his head.

"Not as much of him as I am," Margot quipped.

"Margot!" Scorpius said, looking outraged. "I don't want to know!"

"Margot, do stop taunting the animals." Marguerite winked at her namesake, appreciating not only the style in which she announced her beau, but that she had done so at a time when happiness and amusement was certainly needed. After dating at Hogwarts, the two had drifted apart, but it really was wonderful to hear that they were giving their relationship a second try.

"Mother, we are not animals." Blaise was smirking though, clearly having worked through the shock to see what his daughter had done. He turned to Gin, his eyes narrowing though his tone was more appreciative than accusing. "That is all you, darling, that ability to taunt so eloquently."

"Aww, Daddy, keep lauding us," Margot said with a cheeky grin. "Mummy and I will listen to that all day."

"Grand." Everyone turned to Dora. "I am going to maim Rose Weasley, just thought you and Grandpa should know so that you can get me back out of trouble."

"Theodora Gwyneth Zabini, you will not." Gin passed Deimos to Blaise and was glaring at her daughter.

"I will so, Mummy, the first time she opens her mouth and is horrible." Dora crossed her arms over her chest, looking just as stubborn as Gin. In fact, it was almost as if they were getting a picture into Gin at thirteen since she was so similar in looks and attitude.

The silence stretched as they stared at one another angrily. Finally, Gin nodded. "If she taunts you or insults you, use the hex I taught you. I won't have _his _ludicrous behaviour affecting you any more, lovely."

"I really shouldn't be hearing this," Kingsley said with an air of defeat. "I won't ask where exactly the hex you two are discussing falls on the line of legal and not so very legal, because I don't want to know."

Gin scoffed. "If it wasn't clear before now, you each have my leave to protect yourself and defend this family to the fullest extent of your abilities."

Marguerite really was going to have to find an excellent Yule gift for Gin. She was shaky since the betrayal and loss of Theo, but that hadn't stopped her from doing what needed doing and comforting the children and Blaise. "As you have mine and the hexes I taught you as well."

"Oh dear gods," Draco muttered, shaking his head. "I guess that is my cue to assure Scorpius that I'm in total agreement, but that the hexes he knows-"

Blaise chuckled. "Are the same ones the rest know, Draco. Surprise."

Marguerite laughed when Draco leaned in and looked down the table at Gin. "Did you teach them that horrid bogey one?"

"Every last one of them the moment they got their first wand and Scorpius the first time we had him over to visit," she replied gleefully. "Now, I can't be certain what George, Bill, Charlie, or Theo taught them…"

"I want to take this moment to say," Kingsley interjected, "that bloodshed should be avoided if at all possible."

"Yes, Grandpa," chorused down the table, though every last voice was sullen and the children were pouting heavily.

"Then it is a really good thing I too imparted knowledge to each of them." Marguerite grinned at Kingsley's soft groan. "Now, all of you up and to the entrance hall in no more than ten minutes, we will portkey."

"There are Aurors in place," Kingsley reminded them.

Everyone looked resigned and Marguerite just prayed fervently that this mess would be cleaned up quickly; she hated to see her family so emotionally broken.

-ii—

All was quiet until the end of October and it was decided that they would all travel to Hogwarts to watch Scorpius and Brais play in the match against Gryffindor, though Marguerite and Kingsley were staying home at their insistence and keeping Athena and Deimos with them. Morag and Talon Moon along with Lilis and Miles Bletchley had joined them in the guest box. Their children had been friendly, but the letters home indicated a deeper friendship had formed this term. Gin had laughed and laughed, saying that if Màire and Lilias Moon were anything like their mother, than the boys had their hands full. Blaise had pointed out that Lysander Bletchley was just like his father and that meant even more mayhem was likely going on with him to cover it right back up. Draco had spoken up at that point, saying that the 'watchers' would likely sit back and help with the mayhem. It really was almost a miracle that the castle was still standing and Rose and Hugo Weasley weren't permanent residents of St Mungo's. Those two had taken to making comments in the last week or two, or so Dora and Antonia Bletchley had informed them upon their arrival. That was why they had been given one of the larger classrooms to have a private family talk.

Gin was sitting on the professor's desk, watching Draco, Blaise, and Miles pace the room. Ares and Talon were seated, looking relaxed though she knew better. Liam and Ewan were outside; making sure no one bothered them while Morag and Lilis were leaning on the desk on either side of Gin. Whatever was said would be interesting. "So, someone fill us in."

"Rose has recruited some friends," Dora said grumpily, from her seat midway back. She tipped her head towards Antonia. "Tell them, Toni, please."

Antonia, a mini version of her mother with her dad's attitude, just glared. "They are restarting the old rumours about Auntie Gin being a traitor to her family, Uncle Draco being a Death Eater…"

"And?" Morag said blandly.

"Do we have to say?" Lysander said as he stood, moving to set a hand on Màire and Lilias' shoulders. "There aren't enough of us willing to stop anyone that would make them pay for their lies."

"Lysander, come over here with me." Lysander followed her over and they had a whispered conversation. The look on Lilis' face alerted the rest of them to just how bad it was.

"Lil," Ares interjected. He had moved quickly so that he was leaning on the wall next to the door, clearly in position to stop anyone that might try to get out and cause pain and suffering. "You really don't want to do this."

"I do." Gin stood moving swiftly to where Brais and Scorpius were sitting with Màire and Lilias. "What are they saying, loves?"

Scorpius looked mutinous. "They are saying bad things about _you_. I am not repeating them either. I can't even think about it without feeling ill."

"Brais?"

He shook his head. "Dougal stopped us from killing them twice already, Mummy. I won't repeat it either."

She turned, glaring her most dangerous glare at Morag. "Get one of them to say, Morag."

"I don't think I want to know," Blaise muttered, crossing the room to pull Gin into his arms. "I can guess what was being said."

Lilis was back with Morag and she looked furious. "Lysander, tell them what you told me."

Lysander winced. "That Aunt Gin had whored herself for Draco and then Blaise and now she was whoring herself for both of them. That is in addition to the claims of her being brainwashed."

Silence fell. Finally, Gin and Lilis burst out laughing. Gin recovered first. "So I am either brainwashed or a whore?"

"Or a brainwashed whore," Morag sputtered, finally giving in and laughing.

"I am failing to see the humour here," Blaise said angrily.

"Wouldn't that make me a sex slave?" Gin said dryly. "I mean, brainwashed means no control of my own actions, right?"

"Oh give over," Lilis said, pointing at Blaise. "We all know if either of you is a sex slave, it's you."

Miles was furious, no one doubted it, but he managed a, "Yeah, that would be all of us married blokes, darling."

Lilis favoured him with her patented eyebrow raise. "Well of course, my love, but we don't seem to hear any complaints."

Blaise shook his head. "This has got to stop. You'd think after twenty years they would come up with new material."

"They're Gryffindors," Draco drawled, coming to stand behind Scorpius. "I am beginning to think that home-schooling is the best option for all of you."

Gin shook her head and sat back to watch the show his words were sure to cause. None of them were exactly even-tempered, though if pressed she would pick Lysander and Scorpius as the ones most likely to be the voices of reason.

"No." Màire stood, planting her hands on the desk. "You'll forgive me for contradicting you, _Uncle_ Draco, but it is not the best option."

"No, no, no," Lilias said as she too stood.

Gin grinned; it was like mini-Morag bookends. She actually sort of pitied Draco for having to face them. That was until she remembered he had faced all of her children and walked away relatively unscathed. So, she sat back having decided that he didn't need help.

Lysander cleared his throat pointedly. "Leaving would mean that there was shame. I don't see why there should be. Aunt Gin did nothing to be ashamed of."

"No," she agreed with a shrug. "I did _nothing_ that I am ashamed of. I have beautiful children, a loving husband, and wonderful friends. For them to continue this vendetta has moved far beyond ludicrous."

"I say we all calm ourselves," Morag said with a pointed look at Dougal who was hovering protectively behind Margot. He had insisted on helping protect the younger ones when he found out that Margot was as well. "All of us," she emphasised, looking at each of the children in turn. "Even the adults," she added dryly with a look to the men. "We're going to go down to dinner, sitting as one big family and should any plebeian brats try to start trouble, we'll end it."

Gin just grinned, taking Blaise's hand and kissing his cheek. "You'll let our children handle it, darling."

Draco joined them, looking pensive. "I know my vote counts for far less here, but why should they be forced to deal with this day in and day out?"

Gin leaned into Blaise and sighed, feeling as if she didn't do much else these days. "If they were working alone it just means that their jealousy of all that we have built has pushed them to extremes, Draco. You know that the Trio always hated you, mainly because the idiot did. You know he was jealous, right? I heard him muttering about it the summer after his first year. That was why he made fun of you and pushed Potter to hate you. He feared Potter would like you better and kick him aside in favour of you."

Draco smirked. "Really? You could have said that years ago, you know. I've missed out on years of amusement at his expense."

She laughed. "Well, you know now and can laugh about it anytime you please."

"If you three are done?" Morag called out cheekily. "I hear there may be scones on the menu and you know how I get when I am denied my scones."

"We're done," Blaise returned wryly. "I refuse to be hexed for you being five minutes late getting to your scones."

Gin laughed as he wrapped his arm around her waist. The meal would be interesting, one way or another.

-ii—

Blaise watched as the kids filed into the Great Hall. The parents were sitting back and watching to see if Rose and Hugo, along with their little band of followers, would actually be brave enough to start something.

"What a disgrace that was," Rose said haughtily, her brother and friends ranged behind her.

"What was?" Scorpius replied sounding bored.

"Having that whore show up in public! She has done well hiding and keeping the shame to a reasonable level thus far," Hugo said with an evil grin.

"Really? As I hear tell the only person that ever attempted to whore her out was her own mother." Oh dear gods, Lysander was in top form tonight. He was holding Dora close to his side, either to keep her from slaughtering someone or to let her know that he had finally reached his limit. "Popping out children they couldn't afford until they had a girl and then treating her like chattel once the Golden Boy appeared on the scene. Tsk, tsk, you lot really should get your facts straight."

Margot, it seemed, wasn't about to allow Lysander to do all the defending. "Then she went so far as to attempt to kidnap my Mummy and have her tossed into St Mungo's. I may have been only a baby at the time, but I know the facts."

"Exactly. Prophecy Boy was to marry the chattel and nothing was going to stop your insane family's plan," Damon added viciously. "It really was too bad that Mummy had a new family, one that loved and appreciated her."

"Which would that be?" Rose spat. "She whored herself out to your father and Zabini."

"You really are a little fool." Màire said angrily. "It is no wonder Lilias and I are ranked higher than you in all our classes. So much for that lauded intelligence you were to inherit."

"You know," Lysander drawled, sounding very much like his father. "They sold her short; because her husband is one of the most prominent men in the wizarding world and I am sure her father in law would be interested in this slander. Oh that's right! Your father is dying in St Mungo's from attempting to break through the wards at Valhalla and your mother is in prison, your grandmother as well; even a couple of uncles and your grandfather." He turned to go, showing his back to make it clear that he had no fear of them, tossing over his shoulder, "Mind you that's a good thing, because if my father ever gets hold of the person who quite literally harmed a hair on my mother's head, people would still be looking for the pieces years later. Not to mention that Uncle Talon has also yet to calm down."

"That would be our cue," Lilis said, motioning them all to go in. "There are days I swear that Lys is already angling to take over for Kingsley."

Gin chuckled. "Kingsley knows that, Lilis. In fact, he is more than a bit amused and proud at what a 'fine young man' Lysander is."

Blaise groaned, though he was as amused as they were. "So, our daughter will be the wife of the Minister for Magic someday?"

Draco snickered. "Just thank all the gods it is Lysander and not Margot or Màire with an eye on that job."

"Bite your tongue," Gin teased the blond. "Not that either of them wouldn't make an excellent Minister, but dear gods, just put it out of your head right now."

Draco rolled his eyes and strolled into the Great Hall. "Yes, Gin, of course, Gin."

Laughing, Blaise and Gin passed the little group of indignant looking students. Gin, it seemed, couldn't help herself, muttering, "Grow up and open your eyes."

-ii—

Three days before the kids were due home from Hogwarts for Yule, Bill showed up for lunch at Valhalla looking haggard. Concerned, Gin ushered him into the closest parlour and made him sit down. "What is wrong?"

He buried his face in his hands. "We took custody of those two, as you know."

"Yes."

"They are so indoctrinated that nothing I say helps." He looked up, dropping his hands, looking heartbroken. "I think Fleur was helping them."

While it was true that she and Fleur never had gotten along well and that Fleur never had accepted that Bill had _forgiven_ her, Gin was still stunned. They were beginning to piece together all that had happened and the picture that was forming was an insane one. After the botched kidnapping when the twins were babies, it seemed that her blood relatives had joined a group of vigilantes that felt the purebloods had not been punished enough at the end of the war. The more information that Helios and Wren, along with the others they had searching for it, pointed to a plan to not only destroy the Malfoy and Zabini families, but all of the prominent purebloods. To find out that Bill knew, and she knew that he wouldn't make a baseless accusation, that Fleur was a part of it was almost too strange to be believable. But, she believed him just the same.

She leaned over and took his hand in hers. "Where is Victoire?"

"With Teddy, he has nothing to do with it. I made him take a truth serum. Victoire too, though she was the one to insist on it." He sighed heavily. "I also went to Hogwarts this morning. Louis and Dominique are staying close to your brood. Damon and Margot promised to keep an eye on them. You know that they have always preferred the company of your kids over Rose and Hugo."

Gin sat back, her mind spinning. "Okay, first things first, proof of her involvement and getting you and yours here where it is safe. After that, we will deal with it as it comes."

"I should contact Wren," Bill muttered wearily. "He's the solicitor and all."

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "You will sit right there, William Arthur, and allow us to deal with it. You shouldn't have to, not after finding out your wife betrayed you."

"What is going on?"

She turned to see Draco in the doorway with a cranky Deimos in his arms. "We need to contact Wren and ready rooms."

Draco merely crossed the room and handed her Deimos. "He is sleepy and hungry. You go on up and I'll help Bill."

Standing, she gave both men _The Look_. "You'll tell me everything once I have the little man settled in for a nap."

She walked out of the room, not needing to look to know that they weren't about to go against her wishes on the matter. Kissing Deimos' cheeks, she allowed herself the simple joy of being with her nearly five month old son and take an hour away from all the stress that was beginning to wear everyone down.

-ii—

With the addition of Victoire, Louis, Dominique, and Teddy, Yule had been even more loud than usual. Margot was pouting, since it had been decreed that none of them were leaving their family estates once they had reached them for the duration of the holidays. It was too dangerous out there just now.

Draco sat back, watching the kids race around the grounds, even getting Athena in on the snow battle. She was finally not clinging to Blaise every possible moment and being a normal toddler again. He winced as Damon was hit in the face by a snowball thrown by Scorpius, thankful that he had been able to make excuses instead of joining them. He was all too happy to stay in the nice warm manor and watch through the windows.

"Oh, I didn't know you were in here."

He turned from the window, lifting a brow. "Hiding, Gin?"

She laughed lightly. "It's even more a madhouse than usual, so yes, I was. Were you doing the same?"

He grinned. "I was watching the mayhem from the safety and warmth of the manor is all. Last I checked, Damon was getting his arse handed to him in the snow war."

She laughed as she crossed to stand with him, peeking out the window. "Ouch, they really are ganging up on him. I'm confident that he will pay them back ten-fold."

"Even the girls?"

She laughed, shaking her head and giving him a look that said 'what do you think'. "Come on, I have something to show you."

"What is it?" He wasn't about not to go, but he was really curious as to what she was about. They made their way through the manor to a room he'd not been in before. It was decorated in nearly every shade of purple imaginable and there as a portrait of the kids hanging above the mantle. He guessed it to have been painted about three years ago since Athena and Deimos were missing. Gin waved him over to a large bookshelf and pulled a book off handing it to him. "They are in chronological order," she explained, pointing to the shelves. "You never asked and I thought you might be curious."

He flipped it open to see pictures of the twins as babies. These were taken what looked to be minutes after they were born. Severus and Marguerite were holding them and Severus had even managed a smile. Draco looked up, stunned. "I never asked because I figured it wasn't my place to do so."

She sighed. "It is though, I realised that years ago. I never have said aloud who their father was, a holdover I think from fearing what would happen if anyone knew about it. Go ahead and look through them. I'll be over by the fire reading if you have any questions."

"If you'd sit with me, I would appreciate it. You can explain. I mean," he paused wondering if he was overstepping, "if you want to."

Laughing, she dropped down on the sofa. "You haven't figured out yet that asking me to talk about my kids is dangerous? I might keep you here for hours."

Draco sat next to her, handing her the album. "I think in this case that will be fine. So, tell me, please."

So she did.

-ii—

Blaise found Gin and Draco laughing over the albums three hours after she'd gone looking for the blond. He stepped in, grinning at the sight. "So, have we made it past their sixth birthdays yet?"

"Join us, love," Gin said, holding her hand out for him. "You get to explain why Damon is so fervent about those charms for his hair when he is out in the sun too long."

He took her hand and pulled her up, sitting down where she had been and pulled her into his lap. His grin was just this side of wicked. "That would be because Margot's hair only gets streaks of lighter red, but his just gets paler the more sun-bleached it gets."

At Draco's confused look, he took the album and flipped to the pictures of their first holiday after Brais had been born. He pointed to the picture of a very indignant looking Damon. "See."

Draco just laughed until he was holding his side. "Is his hair _pink_?"

"Strawberry blond," Gin said primly, "and if he hears you call it pink, he _will_ bat-bogey you."

"We spent the entire summer in Greece," Blaise explained. "We didn't think about sunblock charms for their hair."

"Not that they freckle, unlike me," Gin said, playfully sullen. "I hid under the umbrella with Brais."

Blaise shrugged. "Not everyone tans like I do."

She popped him upside the head. "No need to be smug over it."

Draco looked up from a picture of Blaise and the twins. "I can manage a tan as well."

Blaise roared with laughter when Draco didn't duck quickly enough and was the recipient of Gin's playful slap to the back of his head. He stood, flipping her over his shoulder. "I was sent to find you two; the kids are meeting in the family lounge for hot cocoa and treats, which Lilis sent over with one of the Moon elves."

Draco stood, setting the album on the table. "You know, no one has explained why Marguerite is Grand and not Grandmother or Grandma."

Gin chuckled, swatting Blaise's backside. "Right after the twins were born, she decided that they would call her Grand because she is very grand and that she wasn't about to be Grandmother."

Draco chuckled, walking on the side of Blaise where Gin couldn't reach him. They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the family lounge. The scene inside was anything but quiet. Blaise set Gin on her feet, laughing at the sight of Scorpius and Athena sitting on the sofa with a book whilst the rest of the children chased Damon, who looked to be holding the bakery box of Lilis' treats over his head, taunting everyone that he was going to keep them for himself and wasn't sharing.

Gin joined in laughing when Brais and Margot tackled Damon and Dora took the box, retreating with Louis.

"Where are Victoire and Teddy?" Bill asked, stepping around the three of them and into the room.

"We're here," Victoire called from down the hallway. "We've been keeping Deimos company."

Blaise took Deimos from her, grinning. "Sure you were, if that is code for snogging where you think no one will catch you."

Draco snickered, pulling Teddy into the room. "We Blacks have to stick together, you know."

Blaise leaned over to kiss Gin, Deimos chattering happily between them. "You did a good thing."

"I know," she said, laying her head on his arm.

"Why don't we go save our oldest son from certain death?" he suggested dryly.

She shook her head and laughed. "He can save himself, he's a grown man."

Blaise pulled her inside to where the hot cocoa was. There were days he forgot just how much time had passed. He wouldn't change a thing though, not one little thing.

-ii—

Gin was relaxing in the main parlour, enjoying the scene as Victoire and Teddy helped Deimos walk across the room. He almost had the hang of it, though he was still shaky. Months had passed since Bill, Victoire, and Teddy had moved in and the divorce from Fleur was to be final any day. Fleur had fessed up easily, well at least once she had realised that she would face a longer prison term if she didn't give over any and all details she could. Her confession was still somewhat secret, only known to the Aurors and solicitors involved and Wren hadn't told them much. She was actually content to wait, not sure what the whole truth would be only that it was likely to be horrid.

Sleepily, she rolled to her side and pillowed her head on her arm. They had less than a week before the kids were home from Hogwarts and she was content to take advantage of every moment.

"Aunt Gin?"

"Yes, Teddy?"

"We'll put little man down for his nap, okay?"

Gin waved them on, too comfortable to move just yet. They were practicing, at least in her opinion, for when Teddy finally got the nerve to ask for her hand in marriage. She was certain that babies would quickly follow. She drifted off to sleep happy with the knowledge that her family was happy and as safe as they could be.

"Gin, Gin," someone whispered and she blinked, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. "George? Is everything okay?"

He grinned, plopping down next to her. "I should ask you that. You're sleeping in the middle of the day."

She swatted at him. "Bite your tongue! I was just taking advantage of Teddy and Victoire's willingness to keep Deimos occupied."

He sighed, hugging her close. "I have some news for you."

She pushed away, her mind already going through all the possibilities and none of them good. "What? Just tell me, no sugar-coating it, George!"

"The kids are fine," he said quickly. "They're all being brought here as we speak."

Her chest tightened and she grabbed his hand. "Tell. Me. Now."

He winced, pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her tightly. "You must stay here."

"TELL ME!"

"Blaise is missing," was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

-ii—

"Fix it, fix it now," Margot demanded, turning to Dougal, who had refused to leave her side. She sobbed against him, fists clenched in his shirt. "Get my daddy back!"

Draco wasn't sure what they were supposed to do. Gin was upstairs, staring blankly at the wall almost comatose. Marguerite and Kingsley were raising all sorts of hell and trying to figure out how the person or persons responsible had made it past the guards at Zabini Enterprises, the Aurors, and Blaise himself. He turned to see that Damon was staring out the window, a look on his face that warned everyone that if you dared attempt to speak to him, it would bring down his wrath raining upon your foolish head.

"Dad?" Scorpius had Athena curled in his lap and Brais, looking in no better shape than Gin was, at his side.

He sat on the arm of the sofa. "What do you need, son?"

"Don't you dare step one foot off these grounds until Uncle Blaise is home."

He nodded slowly. It should have been expected, seeing as Dora had made the same request of Bill and George. He had no doubts that Charlie would be the recipient of it as well once he arrived from Romania. "I promise that I won't. Why don't we get you three up to your rooms, perhaps you can try to rest?"

"No," Athena said forcefully.

Holding his hands up, Draco stood. He loathed feeling helpless, so he made his way down to Kingsley's office. The door was open and there were a dozen Aurors ranged around the desk. "Any news?"

Marguerite turned from the windows, a letter clutched in her hand. "They say that they will keep him alive, but won't return him until their demands are met."

He sat in the nearest chair. What the seven hells was going on? What demands? "What?" was all he managed to say, his voice sounding flat and emotionless even to his own ears.

"They want us to publicly declare that we have been using the _Imperius _curse on Gin for the past twenty-two years to start with. Then, they want you to turn yourself in and accept imprisonment for your alleged war crimes." Marguerite looked murderous. "Of course, neither of those things will be happening, nor will any of their other insane demands."

"How," Draco began, slumping back in the chair. "How do they expect to accomplish the second with Kingsley as Minister?"

"Oh," Kingsley said from his seat at the desk, "That is their next demand. I am to resign, admitting my wartime allegiances were not with the Order of the Phoenix. I am to name Michael Corner as my successor. They added that should anyone attempt to arrest Corner, they will deliver Blaise in pieces."

"I am to turn myself in and confess to the murder of all my former husbands as well as the attempted murder of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley," Marguerite added with a derisive snort.

Draco held up a hand. "Just how many demands do these idiots have?"

One of the Aurors turned from the desk and sighed. "Well, you are also to confess to murdering your wife, we're to release all of the Weasley family members currently imprisoned and erase all charges against them. Oh yes, then there is the bit about Gin publicly declaring that she was a spy for the Death Eaters and you were her contact, hence the twins existing."

Draco lifted a brow. "The twins are Zabinis." Then he smirked. "Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me that they, whoever they are, have been plotting to take us all down by twisting things around to fit their mad world view?"

"And they have Pansy Parkinson helping them," Kingsley said with a wry smile. "Though, for once she was smart enough to turn herself in. We immediately transferred her to the Romanian Ministry's care to prevent any attempts at rescue."

"Doesn't that risk Blaise?" he asked, not even thinking about his old friend being involved in this madness.

Kingsley held up a long parchment. "No, it says that if she is caught than she is merely a martyr for the cause, though we felt it a risk keeping her here. You will recall that her family fell on hard times after the war. It seems that could be the reason for Miss Parkinson throwing in with this lot. There was a good bit of ranting about how she was supposed to marry you and you refused and then something about none of the purebloods good enough for her would marry her."

"She always was stupid and vicious," Draco murmured. "The kids need to rest and we all know they won't listen to a word I say."

Marguerite laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'll round them up and get them settled. Can you check on Gin for me?"

"I think I'm the last person she wants to see right now."

Shoving at his shoulder, she glared. "A friendly face is what she needs. Go see if anyone has been able to get through to her yet."

"I'm going," he grumbled certain he was about to be hexed. He found the manor eerily quiet as he made his way to Blaise and Gin's rooms. He found that almost as disconcerting as the situation. He met a very upset Charlie in the main hallway and they walked together the rest of the way. Gin was curled up in the bed with all three wolfhounds ranged around her. Bill and George had pulled up chairs next to the bed. The fact that she had allowed the dogs on the bed was just a small clue as to how shaken she was, even Draco knew that much. Charlie didn't stop, crawling into the bed and pulling her into his arms. Her sobs were the only sound in the room. He stepped back to go, only to be pushed into the room by Damon. He gave up, going to get another chair and sitting with Bill and George, not wanting to be hexed.

Gin finally stopped crying, her voice rough and yet deadly. "We will get him back and I want them all dead."

"They will be," Damon promised.

-ii—

Blaise had been missing for a month and Gin couldn't deny it any longer. Pulling herself up, she rinsed out her mouth and went to find Marguerite. This was so not the time, but there was no helping it. She certainly had the knack for making a complicated situation worse. Marguerite was, thankfully, alone in her sitting room. "Hey."

"Come in and sit down, darling, I Flooed the mid-witch not ten minutes ago."

Gin gaped. "What? How did you know?"

Marguerite smiled softly. "Dearest, I know the signs. You looked positively green just looking at the eggs this morning and they were at the other end of the table. I remember the look well from every other time you were pregnant."

Gin buried her face in her hands. "I can't do this, Marguerite, not without Blaise here."

She sat down and hugged Gin tightly. "Yes, you can. You have made it through this part once by yourself. At this point, you'd be hard pressed not to have a line of people willing to do your bidding."

"All right, well I'd best tell the kids."

"We already figured it out." Margot stepped in and closed the door. "We really don't need a pregnancy charm with you, Mummy. All we have to do is mention eggs and wait to see if you turn funny colours."

Gin waved her over. "You aren't going to tell me how I'm too old and it should be you having the babies, eh?"

Margot kissed her cheek and sat on the floor at her feet, laying her head on Gin's leg. "Not this time. Daddy will be back soon and there to hold your hand and make the mid-witch laugh at his antics when you give us a new brother or sister."

Gin ran a hand over her hair. "I hope so, baby. I really hope so."

-ii—

"Nope, not me," Bill said, glaring at Marguerite.

"Not after the hex she hit me with," George exclaimed, making the kids laugh.

"Not a chance, give me a testy dragon any day." Charlie looked mutinous, rubbing his arm from where he still had the bruise after waking Gin up three days ago.

Draco winced. "Fine. Someone had best be at the ready to heal me."

Marguerite just looked at him, a serene look on her face. "Look at it this way, at least you boys take turns."

He knocked on the door a few minutes later, bracing for whatever she wanted to throw at him this time. When Gin didn't reply, Draco pushed open the door cautiously, only to hear her being sick. Not thinking twice, he rushed over and stepped into the lavatory. "You know, women really do get the short end of this deal."

She stood shakily, taking his arm. After she rinsed her mouth out, she sighed. "We really do, but it is worth it in the end. How did you get the short stick today?"

He snickered, leading her back out to the bedroom. "I think your brothers really _truly_ fear you now."

"Blame the baby not me," she declared primly. "Any news?"

"No, not yet. Are you back to bed or are we going downstairs?"

"Bed," she said tiredly. "I'll eat later."

"Was it this bad with…all of them?" he asked, mentally kicking himself for doing it.

She laughed, allowing him to walk her over to the bed. "Yes and no." She curled up and snuggled down under the blankets. "With the twins it was worse because I had to hide it, the being sick and the mood swings. That is what you weren't asking, wasn't it?"

He sat on the edge of the bed, nodding slightly. "You could have told me, you know."

She rolled her eyes, shifting a bit and sighing. "Sure, give you one more thing to worry over, yeah right. Should I have snuck into the hospital wing while you were nearly dead and told you then? Perhaps caught you in the Room of Requirement? You had enough to deal with and I wasn't about to risk us all by telling you."

Now that angered him. He glared at her. "Seriously? Did you think so little of me to think that I'd what… turn you over to that monster? Or perhaps I would go running to my parents who would have either turned you over to that monster or something equally as horrific?"

She pushed herself upright. "No, you idiot, I did not think that! Granted, I feared your parents storming in and taking them from me, but that is perfectly justifiable. We shagged and don't you dare say it was anything more than it was because I do have my wand. I didn't hate you, if you are thinking that. I just tried to do the best in a bad situation." She poked him in the chest with her finger. "I didn't regret it and I never, ever regretted the twins."

"Do they know?" He had a million questions now that she seemed in the sharing mood, though if all of her answers were as surprising as the ones thus far, he was likely to fall over in shock.

"That I found you half pissed and helped you finish off about five bottles of the best wines your winery produces before we decided a shag would be a good idea? Yes, they know."

Shaking his head, Draco stood and turned to go. "You know…had you told me you would have ended up in this very place anyway."

"What?"

He didn't turn to face her or stop walking. "I would have had all of two people to go to, Severus Snape and Blaise. Everyone else was either loyal or their parents were. I'll have food sent up and yes, the elves know that eggs will get everyone hexed."

He was probably more surprised than he should have been to find Margot waiting just out of Gin's sight in the hallway. She all but dragged him down to the library, closing and warding the door. "So, you and Mummy finally had a chat did you?"

"Dear gods, are you going to yell at me too?"

She laughed, sitting down and pointing to one of the other chairs. "No, though I am the chosen spokesperson for both of us. Dame said he just wants everyone to get along and Mummy to not be upset until Daddy gets back."

Knowing that he was on shaky ground and always had been in regards to Margot, Draco sat. "I think we all want that."

"Good. Daddy knew, you know, from the moment he heard our middle names. The way he told it to us, he was certain after Dame was cleaned up. I think Grand has plans, which is why I followed you."

Not knowing if that was good or very bad, he merely waited, having learnt long ago that Margot, much like her mother, would say what she wanted at her own pace. As revealing as the discussion with Gin had been, it had also given him quite a bit to think about. Even after all these years, Draco still had moments where he had to stop and assure himself that it wasn't some weird arse dream. It was almost unfathomable that he hadn't been murdered and his body hidden where no one would ever find it. But, instead, he and Scorpius had been welcomed into the family as if they were long lost relations not the man who had impregnated Gin and left her to deal with it on her own and his son.

"She seems to think that something Mummy said after Deimos was born means quite a bit more than when taken at face value. Granted, she wasn't even supposed to hear it, but that never stops Grand."

"Dare I ask what was said?"

Margot got to her feet, grinning. "Well, Mummy was watching you, Deimos, and Scor. She said something to Daddy about having to make it work and Daddy said basically that it was up to you and if you were going to be a prat or not. With that, I am off to find Dougal."

He sat there really not knowing what to do or say to that.

"Oh, by the by; do you really think that Daddy sent you with Mummy and Deimos to Greece because he was worried about her being abducted whilst Apparating?"

Draco sat there for hours in a disbelieving stupor.

-ii—

"We have identified everyone in the organization," Kingsley announced once everyone had settled in after he called a family meeting. He smiled brightly. "One of them, Demelza Robins, defected. She has agreed to lead us to Blaise. She has also said that he is fine, a bit malnourished and very, very angry, but fine."

Gin sighed, rubbing a hand over her baby bump. He had been gone for six months and the mid-witch had announced during her last check-up that the twins were doing just fine, but that she was likely to go early. Draco had, since their little chat, been a dear. She wasn't sure if he was trying to make up for missing out on this the last time or if he was merely assuring that she was as comfortable as possible. Not that she minded; it was actually fun to see him this way. She speared Kingsley with her most potent glare. "You have four weeks, tops, to get him home."

"We must have everything in place," he replied apologetically, "but, I will do my best to have him home so you can attempt to break his hand for the sixth time."

Everyone laughed at that.

-ii—

Gin was pacing no matter how often he tried to get her to sit. Draco was actually the only one left that hadn't found other things to do rather than risk her temper over the last month. They were rescuing Blaise today and she was on the brink of giving birth. He shook his head, having made a concentrated effort to be there for her, partially to make up for the months she'd had no one whilst pregnant with his twins and partially because he felt that it was just _right_.

She stopped her pacing, glaring down at her stomach. "Oh no you don't! You two are staying in there until your Daddy is home."

"Gin?"

She turned her glare on him. "I need you to go up and find the green sleep shirt, there is only one. After you find it collect it and the pyjamas it is sitting on top of. The pyjamas go-"

"On the counter next to the shower?" he suggested wryly.

She nodded, wincing. "Marguerite has probably already Flooed the mid-witch, but Margot will need to gather everyone. I swear…"

His eyes went wide and he didn't question her further. He met Damon in the hallway, almost running into him. Damon laughed. "Get Mummy upstairs, Grand noticed the signs earlier. You can get all the things together after you get her up there. It looks like you get to see all of it this time rather than hiding out with Grandpa."

"I risk her wrath by not following her orders. You do want to see me hexed half to death, don't you?"

Damon laughed, pushing him back down the hallway. "Nah, Mummy wouldn't do that. Go, get her and I will check with the Aurors on the status of the rescue mission."

Unsure of his welcome, Draco stepped back into the parlour only to find her bent over, clutching her stomach. He was at her side in a heartbeat. "Come on, let me help you."

"If you try to carry me…" she sighed. "I just don't have it in me to protest; though I want it noted that I tried."

"Let me have your wand." He wasn't about to be budged on that little request.

She handed it over without protest and he picked her up and carried her upstairs. He set her on the edge of the bed, unsure of what exactly he was supposed to do now.

"This is where you go get that sleep shirt and while I am changing, put the pyjamas on the counter," she said wryly. "I really hope you're ready for this."

He laughed, ducking into the closet and spotting the clothing on a shelf by itself. He recognized the sleep shirt from when Deimos had been born and couldn't help but wonder what the story behind it was. After handing it to Gin, he took his time laying out the pyjamas.

"You can come back in here now."

He stepped out and tried to hide his nerves. "You're the one who knows what is to be done, direct me and I'll do my best to help."

She snickered, holding out a hand. "This is where we walk and you distract me."

He tucked her arm in his, surprised when she shook her head and took his arm, putting it around her. "You're going to have to help me stay upright. We walk the room, stopping when I have a contraction."

"So, start talking, tell me anything you think I should know," he suggested as they walked.

"It is messy, gory, and bloody. I will attempt to break your hand unless B gets here in time." She paused, turning and resting her head on his chest. "Sorry," she said a minute later, "old habits and all."

"Like the sleep shirt and pyjamas?" Draco hoped he was being a decent stand in. There was no way he wanted to ruin one moment of this for her.

"Yes. I stole the shirt from B when we were at Hogwarts and the shirt I had stolen from Charlie stopped fitting. Marguerite found me-" she stopped, laid her head on his chest and worked through the contraction. "Crying over the fact that it didn't fit anymore and then fixed it so that it would."

He took her weight as she leaned more heavily on him. "So, are the pyjamas the same ones too?"

"Yes, as is the room and the mid-witch as well. We amuse her, or so she says every bloody time. Marguerite stays with me and the rest stay out in the other room. The little ones-"

He cut her off, anticipating the next contraction just by the look on her face. "To the playroom, I remember."

She sighed, resting her head on his chest. "Can you rub my back, lower spine right in the middle?"

He did as asked. "You know, I always wondered why you didn't have Deimos up in your suite and now I know."

She snickered as they resumed walking. He wasn't sure how long they walked only that his respect for her grew as she showed strength above and beyond what he had already known she possessed. The mid-witch and Marguerite left them to it, talking quietly over by the bed. Finally, Gin changed directions, moving towards the bed. "I have to stop now."

"All right," he replied easily, helping her up onto the bed. He didn't miss the pleased little grin from Marguerite either.

"Up here," Gin said, pointing behind her. "You have to help prop me up."

He stood there for a moment in utter shock. But, Marguerite glared and he got moving. Soon, Draco stopped thinking altogether, just doing what Gin said and part of him wondering why she would choose to go through this so many times.

"I will not!"

Draco snapped back to reality, puzzled. "You won't what?"

"I am not pushing until Blaise is here," Gin said petulantly.

"Well, you have to," he replied dryly. "I don't think you have a choice."

The mid-witch and Marguerite laughed loudly.

"What?" he snapped, his nerves shot after seeing Gin like this. It wasn't right, not at all.

"Has it really been almost twenty-three years?" Marguerite said with a wistful smile.

"I do believe it has," the mid-witch said cheerily. "If he snaps at us that she should have anti-pain charms despite her refusal, I may fall over laughing."

"I fail to see the amusement here," he snarled.

"Oh but I see it."

"Blaise!" Gin exclaimed happily.

Draco simply stared at the man in the doorway. It was Blaise, though thinner and clearly weary. "Get your sorry arse over here."

Marguerite laughed loudly. "I will smother you with hugs later, son. For now, get over here and take my place."

Draco watched as Blaise kissed Marguerite's cheek and took Gin's hand. "I can swap places if you want."

Blaise smirked before he kissed Gin. "Oh no, you stay right where you are."

Gin gripped his hand hard enough that Draco swore it was going to break and snarled, "Boys, eyes on me here!"

"Go on and push, love," the mid-witch said though she was chuckling. "I say, you never fail to amuse me. This one tops all the others though."

"Yes yes," Gin muttered. "Now, time for babies."

Draco moved to help hold her up, shooting a questioning look at Blaise, but was met with a grin and a wink. That was until Gin's words sank in. "Wait, babies?"

Draco was laughing as Gin delivered a girl. The shocked look on Blaise's face was something he wouldn't ever forget. But, he couldn't help but look over Gin's shoulder at the brunette baby on her chest. "So, what is her name?"

Blaise burst out laughing, kissing Gin's brow. "I dare you to ask if we're betting on what the next one will be, Draco."

"Not until I get to call him Mr Impatience and tell him that we will find out soon," Marguerite said taking the baby and cuddling her close. "Though, I have to say I see both of you in her."

"You know," Draco said, though he was grinning. "I think you broke my hand."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Don't be a wimp, Draco. She's yet to break mine. Now, I as much as I want to swap with you, I don't think I have it in me, so you have to keep going."

Gin sighed. "I have yet to hear the bet question and I really want to push again."

Blaise kissed her and grinned. "So, are we betting on what it will be?"

She leaned her head back on Draco's shoulder and laughed. "I say boy again."

"You're being confusing again," Draco drawled.

"We'll explain after he gets here," Blaise promised.

Gin leaned up and Draco moved to help her. "He?"

"She's not been wrong yet." The mid-witch murmured.

Not five minutes later, Gin was cradling her son and Draco was shaking his head. She passed the baby to Marguerite. "So… I need-"

"A shower," everyone chorused.

She laughed and then sighed, gripping Blaise's hand. "We didn't get to pick names this time."

"Well," Blaise said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "What about Seren Lyra and Ares Etamin?"

"Perfect," she murmured sleepily.

"Seren?" Draco asked, a bit shocked at the middle names they had chosen, but wise enough not to say a word.

"It is Welsh for star," Blaise explained as he hugged Gin tightly.

Draco didn't need to say more. Clearly the Welsh was in memory of Theo as the middle names were for him. He sat there and watched as Blaise led her across the room to shower. He moved when the elves appeared, sitting in the chair in the corner where he'd retreated after Deimos had been born. A few minutes later, Gin and Blaise appeared, though Blaise tucked Gin in and went to change seeing as he was clad in nothing but a towel.

"The babies will be back as soon as they are done being named."

He looked up at the sound of Gin's voice. "You managed one redhead and one brunette this time."

She grinned, leaning back against the pillows. "To which I am required to say… that means we tried enough."

Blaise was snickering as he crossed the room and crawled into the bed. "So you say now." He turned to Draco. "Go steal a pair of my pyjama bottoms and shower. The hoard will descend soon."

Draco didn't bother protesting. They had left him with plenty to think about.

-ii—

Blaise tucked the blankets around Gin and handed Ares to Draco, nodding towards the sitting room as he settled Seren against his chest. Draco still looked utterly confused and it seemed now was the time to clear the air. After everyone had the chance to ooh and ahh over the babies, they had been shooed out for the mandatory rest time that Gin had instigated after Brais' birth. He was tired and had been fed nearly a dozen potions to start him back on the road to good health after all those months of captivity. No matter how weary he was, Blaise wasn't about to sleep just yet.

They settled in on the sofa, stretching their legs out. "You know," he said softly, not wanting to wake Gin or the babies, "I used to get up and check on Margot and Dame in the middle of the night, just to make sure that they hadn't been spirited away."

Draco's brows rose. "You know she – they – would have ended up here even if she had told me, don't you?"

It was Blaise's turn to be shocked. "I think you need to explain."

The blond shrugged, shifting Ares a bit so that the baby settled back to sleep. "I was a little prat back then, but I wouldn't have turned her over to my parents or that monster. The only ones I would have trusted to keep her safely hidden away would have been you and Snape. Thus, she would have ended up in the same place."

Blaise just shook his head in wonderment. "Thought about it a lot have you?"

"I've had what… six years to think about it. I was a miserable brat stuck in a bad situation and I honestly figured I wouldn't live to see seventeen. Hells, from about February on I was half-lit constantly."

"Oh," Blaise assured him, patting Seren's back, "You don't have to tell me that, I was there remember? You also had nightmares, nasty ones. I wondered how the seven hells Theo, Greg, and Vince slept through them."

Draco winced. "My entire life, awake or asleep was a nightmare that year."

"Gin isn't stupid."

"No, no she's not," Draco agreed, looking confused again. "Where exactly are you going with this?"

Blaise bit back a chuckle, not wanting to startle Seren. "I adore that mean streak of hers…"

"Are you talking about the bit on the platform?"

He shrugged slightly. "Yes and no. That, I will admit, was fun. We figured you'd be bashing at the wards the next day actually. But, I meant she knew exactly who she was with that night."

"I figured it was some sort of rebellion or vindictive way of getting back at that oaf." Draco shifted, settling in so he was reclined and taking up half of the sofa, one arm cradling Ares and the other behind his head. "I wasn't complaining. Who in their right mind would?" He smiled wryly. "I actually braced for the oaf accosting me and making a public spectacle over it."

Blaise rolled his eyes, turning so he was reclined against the other arm of the sofa. "Yeah no, she wouldn't have told anyone, not even Lovegood and they were, according to Gin, close friends that year. She was as miserable as you were, just so you know."

"You people are very confusing. I know I say it a lot, but it still holds true. Why didn't you or your mother have me …disappear once you knew?"

Blaise's jaw dropped. He sputtered and finally managed, "You have got to be joking. You know that my mother taught her many, many things, right? I'd have been flayed alive had I tried it. It was a firm rule from day one, no matter _what _not a hair on your head was to be harmed. As much as I wanted to kick your arse for being irresponsible, I also knew that you had no idea about the twins. Granted, had you come knocking and wanting to take them from me, I would have taken whatever punishment she handed out."

"It wouldn't have been safe, for any of them," Draco pointed out. "Even if I had known, I'm not idiotic enough to have a. risked your wrath, b. risked my parents trying to slaughter the lot of you and take the twins, or c. risk Gin's wrath."

"Is there a d.?"

Rolling his eyes, Draco shook his head. "I think those three cover it well enough. That is unless you separate out what that foolish family of hers would have done. They were barmy enough without knowing the whole truth. They are amazing and I would have been proud to acknowledge them, but I couldn't. I think that is why I was such an arse actually."

Blaise held up a hand to stop him. He knew they should have had this talk long ago, but it never seemed the right time. "Is that why you weren't bashing down the wards after seeing them on the platform?"

Draco sneered. "I was busy ducking hexes for the first couple of hours, but yes. That and the first time I brought Scorpius over, the look Margot gave me made it clear that any such action would bring her wrath down on me before her mother and grandmother could get the chance. All of the children seemed to treat me like some dangerous creature that they didn't trust not to attack."

"Margot…well she is Gin and my mother wrapped up in a pretty package with just enough of me and Theo thrown in to make it interesting."

"Dora is a tiny female version of Theo, though I still have never figured out how he fit in."

Blaise sighed heavily. "Gin needed a potions tutor and my mother brought in Theo. Honestly; I think she was trying to get him here and out of his all but destroyed house. He and I weren't really close, but it was killing her to know that he was all alone out in the middle of nowhere in Wales. He spotted right off that Dame looked a lot like you. I think, had anyone tried to call Gin out on it, Theo might have been the quickest of all to remove the problem."

"You did sort of hide them from public view," Draco pointed out.

"We did, though Dame refused to cut his hair from about age four and preferred to have it falling in his face when we were off the grounds and still in Britain. That day on the platform he was attempting to impress a girl and that was why he had it pulled back."

"But you three…you, Gin, and Theo were close?"

Blaise stared blandly at him. "Not like_ that_ though. We gave him a family, something he hadn't had before. After what happened with his mother, he wasn't about to get married. Dora and Deimos will inherit everything, by the way. He wouldn't have listened even if we'd tried to object. Brais and Athena both were given small, by Theo standards, gifts at birth as well."

"So, the twins inherit everything from you?"

Blaise nodded. "Not that these two will be left high and dry, but Damon and Margot will run things with their siblings taking up the rest of the spots on the board."

Draco looked confused again. "But-"

"But nothing, names matter, you know that. Hells, those who matter have known the truth for years and don't give a damn, never have actually. If you wanted to take out a full page advert in the _Prophet_ tomorrow claiming them, no one – not even Margot and Damon – would stop you."

"But, they're yours."

"They are _ours_; I came to terms with that long ago." Blaise sighed when Seren started fussing. "With these two it came full circle, you realise?"

Draco sat up, looking a bit panicked when Ares joined in on the fussing. "Yes, I clued in to that when you had me stay in place, a place rightfully yours."

Blaise just smirked, getting to his feet and moving towards the bedroom. He looked over his shoulder and said, "I once did the same for you. Now, we should get these two to their Mummy before they really get going and wake the whole house. Just so you know, Theo always sat in the chair in the corner and helped my mother with the naming, nothing more."

He probably shouldn't have been as amused by the look of confusion on Draco's face, but he truly was.

-ii—

Gin just chuckled when she woke up and realised that she had been scooted to the middle of the bed. Draco was sound asleep on her left with Seren just as Blaise was on her right with Ares. It wasn't as odd as she thought it would be actually. She laid there and watched as Seren's eyes opened, her light brown eyes so like Blaise's still hazy with sleep. She smiled softly, wondering if these two would be her last babies since even by wizarding standards she was pushing the limits of being 'too old' to get pregnant. Pushing that thought aside, she carefully sat up, reaching for the baby before she started to cry and wake the men or her brother.

Draco's eyes flew open, his hold on Seren tightened slightly. He relaxed the moment he saw just who was taking the baby. "Sleep," she whispered.

He shook his head, scooting up and handing the baby over. "I'm awake now."

She cradled Seren and flipped open her shirt, figuring that Draco had pretty much seen everything twice now and modesty really was unnecessary. Once Seren was happily suckling, she looked up to see that he looked wary and unsure. "What?"

"How the seven hells did you not hunt us both down and slaughter us for putting you through that?"

She laughed.

Blaise's sleepy, "That is why I take her wand," set her off laughing until she had tears running down her face.

Once she had calmed herself enough to be able to speak coherently, Gin explained, "Why do you think there was an almost five year break between Brais and the twins?" She tipped her head towards Blaise. "That one was adamant that I should never, ever have to go through it again. It took almost two years to convince him after Brais and then just over eight after Dora."

"You did have a rough time with her," Blaise pointed out indignantly. "I had sound reasons for that."

She rolled her eyes, handing Draco Seren. "Put her up on your shoulder and burp her," she instructed, before turning to Blaise and taking Ares. She playfully glared at her husband. "You heard the mid-witch say over and again that it was fine, you're just stubborn."

"I heard her say that you are tiny and Dora was huge," Blaise returned wryly. "I also heard her say that any babies after her could be bigger than she was since she was the biggest one thus far."

Gin settled in, rolling her eyes. Once Ares was eating, she turned to the blond. "You see! Stubborn; only hearing what he wanted to hear and not paying a bit of attention to the fact that she also said that they could be smaller as well."

"I do see Blaise's point," Draco said with a shrug. "Don't you dare hit me for saying it either."

"Good gods, overprotective Slytherin bastards, the both of you," she grumbled, though she was trying not to grin outright.

"You don't sound like you're really complaining," Blaise teased, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her brow. She settled happily against his chest.

She crinkled her nose. "So much better than clueless, moronic Gryffindors."

"Would this be a bad time to point out that you were a Gryffindor," Draco said teasingly.

"Pfft, tell him, Blaise," she said wryly, buttoning up her shirt and shifting Ares to her shoulder.

"The sorting hat is a sadist," he deadpanned.

"Uh huh, what if one of these two, or even Athena or Deimos sorts how their mother did?"

Gin rolled her eyes. "Really, Draco? Really? You think that is possible?"

He shrugged. "Honestly, no, but as you said… the hat must be a sadist."

"Even the hat isn't _that_ sadistic," Blaise muttered. "Now, I say we sleep, because the so very much _not_ Gryffindor hoard is going to invade very soon."

"Three of them were Gryffindors," Draco pointed out guilelessly. "Wait… four, Teddy was as well, yes?"

"No, he was a Hufflepuff like his mother." Gin yawned, shifting down and not bothering to protest when Ares was taken from her and settled against Blaise's chest. "Victoire and Louis sorted Ravenclaw and Dominique is a Slytherin, which didn't go over well at all."

"Will we send them back now that the danger is gone?" Draco asked sleepily.

"We'll vote, later. Sleep now," Blaise replied groggily.

-ii—

Draco hadn't questioned his inclusion, not when Gin and Blaise were both still recovering. In fact, he had noted over the past two weeks that not one person other than himself seemed too terribly surprised about it. If he were honest with himself, he was actually waiting for the proverbial other shoe to drop in the form of being booted back to his rooms. He hadn't though, at least not yet.

He was pacing the entrance hall with Seren, who was proving to be quite a fussy princess already. It was odd not to have to dodge kids, dogs, kneazles, and the like. The kids had been tutored during their absence from Hogwarts and had, with many objections, boarded the Express at the end of the winter holiday. Margot and Damon were actually up at Moon Hall in Scotland visiting Dougal's family after he asked for Margot's hand just a week ago. It had shocked Draco when Dougal had asked to speak to him and to Blaise. He'd asked them both for permission, which they had given. Though, both had added 'good luck, son, you'll need it.' Teddy and Victoire were with Bill, though everyone was still waiting on him to request to speak with Bill. They had retreated to Bill's home after the verdicts had come down. No matter how many times Blaise and Gin had assured them that Fleur and Potter's actions did _not_ have anything to do with them, Victoire and Teddy had both been too ashamed to stay.

He turned at the sound of a door and spotted Marguerite looking far too crafty and pleased for it to be anything _legal_ that had kept her locked in her parlour all morning. When she joined him, taking Seren, he shook his head. "I don't want to know, really, I don't."

Chuckling, she patted his cheek with her free hand. "You go up and tell them that I said that the problem has been taken care of…permanently."

"I really didn't need to know," Draco muttered, already halfway up the stairs to do as asked. He had no doubts that the majority of the co-conspirators (who had been sentenced to total memory removal of any and all details of the wizarding world and had been stripped of their magic) would shortly be missing from the Muggle world where they had been taken. The handful of masterminds were in Azkaban for life, in solitary confinement and barred from any communications to keep them from re-starting their mad plot. Shaking his head, he knocked lightly.

"Just walk in," Gin called sounding exasperated.

He pushed the door open and tried to look apologetic as he joined her by the fire. "Old habits and all. Is Blaise sleeping or in the shower?"

"Shower, I can get him." She went to stand, but Draco shook his head and gently pushed her back down.

"Nothing is wrong; I just have a message from Marguerite for both of you."

"If you're sure," she said warily.

Draco shook his head and sighed. "I have never outright lied to you, have I?"

She leaned down and tucked the blanket back over Ares and sat back, leaning into him a bit. "Well, no, not that I'm aware of."

"I haven't, so believe me when I say that nothing is wrong." He was still not used to the random touching, though he wasn't going to complain. He rather liked it, though he wouldn't be admitting that aloud anytime soon.

"All right," she conceded.

They sat in comfortable silence watching Ares until Blaise joined them; sitting on the other side of Gin and tossing a fur throw over their laps. "So, I heard something about a message from my mother?"

"She said to tell you that the problem had been taken care of permanently. As much as I don't want to know," Draco ran a hand through his hair and shrugged. "Well, I am dead curious as to what she meant."

"They're all going to die," Gin said simply, sounding pleased.

He goggled a bit, his jaw dropping.

Blaise laughed. "We take care of our own."

"But, but…" he finally said, still not quite sure he'd heard them properly.

Gin tipped her head back and glared up at him. "Oh please! Do you think it was simply Potter's word that got your family off the hook after the war?"

"It wasn't?"

She sneered. "Yeah, right, he may have helped, but it was mostly Kingsley."

"Darling, did you truly expect any different?" Blaise pouted, making quite the show of it.

"Well… I guess I did say 'not one hair on his head is to be harmed' didn't I?"

"Wait." Draco waved a hand to shut them up for a minute. "Is that what you meant," he said with a nod to Blaise, "about the ones who were important have known for years and didn't care?"

Blaise shrugged. "Perhaps, there was also the bit about not daring Gin's wrath."

Draco burst out laughing. He just couldn't help it. His father was likely rolling in his grave right now, knowing that a member of the one family he loathed had saved his family from poverty and imprisonment. He finally regained control of his mirth, though it took a good bit of time.

"You done?" Gin asked dryly.

"Yes."

"Good, because I want a nap and you make a great pillow." She slipped into his lap, laid her head on his shoulder, and promptly went to sleep.

He shot Blaise a questioning look. The brunette just smirked and quipped, "I'm taking Ares to check and make sure that George hasn't turned Thena and Deimos into canaries or any other weird animals. You're going to have a backache if you keep sitting there, I know that from experience."

Flummoxed, Draco sat there for a good ten minutes after Blaise left before wrapping his arms around Gin and getting to his feet. His plan was to find a book after tucking her in, but she grabbed his hand, muttering sleepily, "you need rest too."

He wasn't daft enough to argue. Rounding the bed he climbed in and as he drifted off, he felt Gin roll and curl up next to him. The next sound he heard was, "Shh! They are sleeping."

Draco turned his head just enough to see that at some point Blaise had joined them. Athena, George (who had a baby in each arm), and Deimos were standing at the edge of the bed and the redheaded man was snickering. "I think you woke them up, Thena."

"Hand over the babies," Gin muttered sleepily from his left and Blaise added, "Toss Thena and Deimos up here too, if you want," from his right.

George deposited the twins in Gin's arms and lifted the other two kids up, walking out quickly, "Call for one of us when you want us to get the heathens."

Deimos climbed over and dropped into Draco's lap. Blaise merely leaned over and scooped up Athena before she fell into Deimos. Athena was tucked in between them and Blaise took Seren from Gin, grinning all the while.

Draco could admit that he didn't want anything to change. As far as he was concerned, if life stayed just like this from here on out, he would be overjoyed. One thing he was certain of was that he was happy for the first time in far too long.


	6. You make my life complete

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed. I hope you enjoy the way I tied the story up. I will probably write a few outtakes later.

**You make my life complete **(I belong to you- Lenny Kravitz)

"Mummy!" Margot was utterly scandalized, though Gin could see a hint of a smile forming despite Margot doing her best to look indignant.

Gin shrugged, pointing to Draco and Blaise. "Blame them. Now, the only question I see that needs asking is which of us will give birth first."

Margot turned on her Dad and Daddy. "Seriously? Who do I get to hex for this?"

Dougal snickered, stepping up behind her and laying his hands at her hips. "Darling, you know you are thrilled to get another brother or sister."

Blaise chuckled; really there was nothing else to be done. Margot had been teasing them for years now that they had to stop before she gave them grandbabies. Good gods, he really understood his mother's insistence about not being 'grandmother' a bit better now. He glanced over to see Draco smirking and Damon struggling not to laugh. Pointing to Sorcha, Damon's very pregnant wife, he prepared to duck even as he said, "I don't hear Dame and Sorcha complaining."

Sorcha snickered, laying a hand on her stomach. "I'm too tired to complain about anything. Poor Uncle Ris, he'll never get to retire from teaching at this rate."

"I'm happy for you," Margot said, her lip quivering. "It's just these stupid mood swings."

Margot promptly burst into tears. Gin followed moments later, laying her head on his shoulder and squeezing Draco's hand. Sorcha looked from Margot to Gin and back again before she too teared up.

"Dear gods, what did you four do?" Scorpius stepped into the room cautiously, glaring at each of them in turn. He actually looked as if he was at a loss as to who he was supposed to comfort first.

"You're getting another niece or nephew…" Draco began with a shrug.

"And a brother or sister," Blaise added dryly.

Scorpius' eyes widened comically and he slowly backed out of the room, calling out, "I'll inform the elves!"

Draco laughed. "You'd think they'd be immune by now."

Blaise couldn't resist teasing him. "Uh huh, because you aren't shaking in your shoes."

Draco shifted Gin into his lap and moved closer to Blaise so that they could both comfort her. "The mid-witch is going to have her hands full in a few months, that is for sure."

"My uncles will start the betting pool," Sorcha said with a sniffle. "You know they bet on anything and this is going to be a high stakes bet, I just know it will be."

Damon grinned wickedly. "Is that exclusive of betting if I am going to get a brown eyed or grey eyed sibling?"

Blaise just shook his head and rolled his eyes. He and Draco didn't give one whit whose baby it was, he or she would be added to their already large brood and loved no matter what. It had taken them a good year to work out where they were and what they wanted after Seren and Ares' birth, but now they were simply happy and content.

"I want blackberry scones," Margot exclaimed suddenly.

"Ohhh, bakewells sound really good," Sorcha added.

"I want Lilis' gingersnaps," Gin declared firmly.

"I'll go," Brais said from the doorway. He was grinning widely. "Though, knowing Auntie Lilis she has everything boxed up and ready to be picked up. You know," he said as he turned to go, "The one thing we can count on is that this family is never, ever boring."

Blaise just laughed, agreeing with the assessment wholeheartedly.

-ii—

Gin laughed when Margot slipped into the room with her three day old son, Naoise Cygnus, sleeping in her arms. She joined Sorcha, whose five month old, Niall Arrakis, was sleeping in the playroom, in the chairs in the corner. Her daughter and daughter in law had put their foot down about being here, no matter the circumstances. She had been there with both women when they'd given birth and they had been determined to create this new tradition.

She knew the signs and knew that the baby, only one this time around, would be making an appearance very soon. He or she had nine siblings waiting anxiously to commence the spoiling. Laughing she laid her head back on Blaise's shoulder. "I just thought of something."

"Yes?" he and Draco chorused.

"We thought Dora was spoilt…" she said, trying hard not to fall over laughing at the playful groans that filled the room. Then she winced. "I think someone is impatient to meet us."

It was more a comfort than she could ever say to have Blaise and Draco holding her and supporting her this time around. Part of her wondered what it would have been like to have them both here all along, but deep down she knew that everything happened for a reason. Her life had followed a twisting and turning path to get them all to this point and honestly, she wouldn't go back and change a thing and risk not having this moment in time.

-ii—

"Well," Damon said wryly, taking his baby sister from his Mummy. "Fred is really going to need that charm."

Draco snickered, leaning over Damon's shoulder. "Well, at least her hair is about eight different colours of red and blonde and not simply...pink."

Damon pouted. "It isn't pink, Dad, it is strawberry blonde."

Margot snickered. "It's my son that is going to need that sunblock charm. Though, Dame, you shouldn't feel the odd one out now."

"You do know that all her hair may fall our or change colours, right?" Gin said dryly from where she was curled up with Blaise on the bed. "Besides, you lot have decided she is Fred? Poor girl will need all the hexes we can teach her. Why not go with Meissa?"

Brais lifted his head from where he was curled up on the bed at his parents' feet. "You named her Fredericka Meissa Zabini-Malfoy. We took a vote and decided that you are honouring Uncle Fred and we should as well."

"Besides, that is a lot of names for such a tiny princess," Scorpius pointed out, holding out his hands to take the baby. Damon handed him over and Draco took a moment to memorize the picture before him. He thanked the gods every day that his life had turned out this way.

"So, I take it there will be no changing your minds?" Blaise was grinning though, so everyone understood he was asking more to tease them than anything else.

"I do have to ask," the mid-witch said with a snicker, getting everyone's attention. "Will this be the last time I see you, Gin?"

Gin glared at him and then at Blaise. "Oh dear gods, yes and I mean it this time. I am done with the having babies, the kids can have at it from here on out. I'm too old."

"Too old?" Draco drawled, shaking his head. "What if Blaise and I take offence to that assessment?"

She laughed, pulling him down with them. "I'm not old, not really. I'm just too old to go through this again. Just think, less chance of being hexed or having things thrown at you."

Laughing, Draco kissed her gently. "You never maimed us or managed to break a hand, I think we can call that a win."

-ii—

**11 years later**

Gin sighed heavily when she caught sight of Rose and her husband on the platform with their daughter. Everyone had come to see Naoise, Fred, and Niall off for their first year and she hoped that Rose had grown up since the truth of the Weasley Family Delusion, as it was known these days, had been made public. Wrapping an arm around Fred, whose hair was still multiple shades of red with white blonde and strawberry blonde highlights, she grinned down at her daughter.

Fred's grey eyes were full of excitement. "Naoise and Ni promise that they will do their best to be in Slytherin with Seren, Deimos, Ares, and me!"

"You three could sort Ravenclaw," Draco pointed out with a cheeky grin.

"Not a chance," Damon said, picking Fred up and swinging her around. "You know as well as we do that this lot is as Slytherin as we are, Mummy included."

She laughed leaning into her husbands. "One of these days I'm going to visit the Head's office and try on that dratted hat, just to prove the lot of you wrong."

Lysander and Dora joined them after seeing off the older kids. Lysander was Kingsley's second in command, learning all he needed to in order to take over the Minister position when Kingsley retired. Poor Dora was overdue with their first. Dora hugged all three of them and glared playfully at Damon until he set Fred down. "Now, baby sister, remember Daddy's rule about waiting until you get there to open any parcels from Uncle George, okay?"

Fred rolled her eyes, pouting heavily. "I don't see why I can't wait to go until after you have the baby."

Dora laughed and laughed, leaning back into Lysander. "Oh, darling, Uncle Ris will round all of you up and send you to Annwn as soon as I go into labour, I promise."

Fred looked over her shoulder, trying out her pout on her daddies. "Please, don't make me go yet."

Margot stood from where she'd been having a whispered conversation with Naoise, cutting off anything Draco or Blaise would have said. "You three will have one another, Fred, it will be just fine."

"Excuse me."

Gin turned, her brows shooting up. She hadn't expected to see this particular nephew here today. "Hugo?"

The redheaded young man turned bright red. "I feel that it is past time for me to apologize for my part in what happened. It took me many years to realise how wrong I was. I do hope you can find it in you to forgive me, even a little bit."

"Well, I think we should definitely discuss this," she said cautiously.

"The kids need to go," Draco interjected quietly. "I think we should see them off before we do anything else."

She was wary of an apology that had been many years in the making, but not wanting to tar the boy with the same brush as his father. "Let me say goodbye to my family, Hugo."

Hugo stepped back and chaos reigned until Deimos, Seren, and Ares finally convinced Fred that they weren't about to let anyone even look at her in a way that they didn't like. Once all the kids were on the train and most of the families had drifted away, Gin turned to Blaise and Draco, hands on her hips and determined to stop them before either of them could say what she figured at least one of them was dying to say, even in jest. "I do not want to hear either of you say how we could add to our brood."

They laughed, pulling her between them and distracting her completely. She was so overwhelmingly happy that she knew that no matter what life threw at him; they would deal with it together and end up on the other side just as happy as they were now. Anything else was simply unfathomable.


End file.
